One Step Closer
by CaptureLife
Summary: It's a Beck & Tori love story. A typical bestfriends who fell inlove with each other but with twists. Just read and stay tuned. :)
1. Can't Handle It

Hollywood Arts has change for the better when student **TORI VEGA** arrived, but suprises and mayhems has happened for the last couple of weeks. After the "almost kiss" **BECK & TORI** had they became a bit distant than before. :D

But _: Can __**BECK**__ handle all the pressure? Will __**TORI **__accept the fact that they should put it all to rest? or will more __**UNEXPECTED**__ events will happen at the famous __**HOLLYWOOD ARTS ?**_

A/N: I do not own Victorious! :) Enjoy :)

Chapter 1: Can't Handle The Pressure. :)

**BECK'S POV :**

It's another stressful Monday Morning in Hollywood Arts , Tori hasn't spoken to me except if she need me for a school project or if she needs something ver important. I have to admit that these pressure is making me less handsone , yeah I know do I brag to much? haha.

As I enter the door Andre walked to me.

"_Hey bro , did you and Tori you know fix everything?" _Andre said.

_"Well, when I try I always feel shy but I really like to fix everything" _ I said and I whispered "_ I think I love Tori "._

_"What did you just say? "_ Andre asked.

_"Oh I said how I love her pink lemonades" _ I said nervously.

**TORI'S POV :**

I walked into my locker and arrange my things , I have to say I hate not talking to Beck because he's like my bestfriend after Andre but I felt awkward when I'm with him.

As I open my locker, someone just randomly poke me.

_" For the third time , I won't let you borrow my underwear even it's soft. So you better stop asking me Robbie ". _I said furious.

_"Don't worry I won't" _ the familiar voice said as he giggles.

As I turn around I saw it was Beck. Oh how much I want to hug him right now.

_"Oh sorry , I thought you were Robbie" _

_"Ah , actually -_" Beck said but I cut him off by saying

" _I need to go now , sorry but I'll see you around I guess?"._

**BECK'S POV :**

I sigh as I watch her walk away from me , if she only knew how I felt about her. I love you TORI VEGA and the bells ring so I just headed to Sikowitz class.

_~SIKOWITZ CLASS~_

**TORI'S POV :**

As always I sit beside Andre in every class Sikowitz had the past few weeks but I have to be late cause I stop by at Lane's office to tell him about Robbie's "UNDERWEAR PROBLEMS". As I enter the classroom all I see is one empty chair and it's beside Beck. Oh great! That's what I need. Ugh!. So I just sat down and make myself busy by listening to Sikowitz starting our class.

_"_ _Hello boys & squirrels" _Sikowtiz said happily.

_" One time my brother wrestle with a squirrel but too bad the squirrel won against my brother " _ Cat said.

Then everyone just stares at her.

"_Okay Cat! , So elvis?" _Sikowitz said.

"_ Yes Sikowitz" _Beck replied.

_" I want you to start our new activity which is all about expressing your feelings through a song" _Sikowitz said.

**BECK'S POV :**

This would be a great oppurtunity for us of Tori to become friends once again or even more. :)

_**I know it's short but I'll keep you asking for more in the next Chapters. Please leave you suggestions & reviews? I would appreciate it. :)**_

_**#MustachesAreCool. **_

_**Peace Out!**_

_**#JustCallMeRie_**_


	2. Count On Me

**_A/N: I do not own Victorious :) _**

**_If I ever own it Beck & Tori will probably live happily ever after. (Too much fairytales :P)_**

**_Enjoy Chapter 2! _**

* * *

Chapter 2: Count On Me :)

**BECK'S POV :**

**Today is the day I'm going to perform a song for Tori. I just wish she accept my apology. While I was preparing Cat walks to me with her giraffe stuff toy.**

_"Hey fluffy!" _ Cat said.

_"Hey Little Red!" . _

_"What was the suppose to mean?" _Cat replied with her confused look.

"_Nothing , so why are you here? Do you need something? If it's bibble. I got nothing"._

_"I don't want anything except to wish you luck on you "Please Forgive Me Tori" plan"._ Cat said then just walked away.

"_That was the smartest thing I heard she said before"_

_"Beck!" _a creppy voice said.

_"Oh, It's you JADE. What do you want?"_

"_I want you to make me the smart blonde than being the dumb one!"_ Jade said furiously.

_"I'm the director and what I say, goes. So the answer is NO!"_

"_I hate you Beckett Oliver!" _Jade replied.

**TORI'S POV.**

**I'm walking through the hall and I saw Beck & Jade argiung , Like that ever change? Since the broke up they fight way more even the simplest thing , like yesterday I am drinking juice and then Jade says It's apple juice but Beck interupts her and says it's strawberry. I was like it's just a freaking juice , get over it. **

**So back to my day , Today is Beck's performance & I got this feeling he's up to something. What could it be? So it's time for his performance and actually I can't wait. I just wish those Northdridge Girls shut up and just listen.**

_"So Elvis , hit the stage" _ Sikowitz said.

_"Yes Sir Coconut , speaking of coconut here's one" _ Beck replied with a weird smile in his face.

"_Why won't you just sit , play your guiter and sing?" _Jade said

"_Okay relax! So this song is dedicated for a girl in this crowd and she is no other than Tori Marie Vega". _Beck said.

**Everyone looked at me especially Jade as she glared. Is she jealous? I wish she is. Haha, In her face. Just kidding now back to Beck.**

_"You can count on me like 1 2 3. I'll be there" _ Beck sang the song COUNT ON ME by BRUNO MARS.

**BECK'S POV.**

**Just finished my song and I see Tori with her cute smile , it was life changing. So this is the time I'm going to ask her. You can do it. Your Beck Oliver.**

"So Tori do you accept my apology?"

"Yes, Beck Oliver I do" Tori said as she hugged me. **This is a perfect moment.**

"Tori, can you be my?"

"Be your what?" Tori replied.

"Nothing , just forget about it"

**This is not what I planned. I'm Beck Oliver and I can ask girls out easily but why can't I do it to Tori? I guess because she's like perfect. This girl makes me confuse.**

**TORI'S POV.**

**At last Beck & I are finally friends again. I like it this way rather than being enemies. Is it just me or Beck is keeping a secret. I guess it's just my weird imaginations? God sake Tori , just be happy he's your bestfriend again. I decided to walkout the blackbox theater after debating with those Northdridge Girls when I saw Beck leaning on his locker and looking confused. What seems to be wrong? I guess I need to find out. **

_"Hello Mr. Oliver. Is something wrong? This girl might help you."_

_"Well, Hello . It's just I still like this girl and I don't know how to ask her out" _Beck said.

_"Where did that boy next door confidence went? Your not the same Beck I know. You can do it. Just try , there's nothing wrong in trying.?"_

"_Thank you Ms. Vega , I guess I'll give it a try" _Beck half smiled and went to his next class.

**BECK'S POV.**

**I've been thinking all day if I should ask Tori out and I have to say it's pretty confusing. She just walked to me and give me this advices , it's easy for her to say that . I heard the bells ring and I receive a text message from Tori. **

**TEXT:**

**To : BECK**

**Hey FluffyMan haha. Miss calling you that way. Enjoy your class and I'll see you later. Remember to smile. Later :P xx**

**From : TORI**

**That just made me smile. Okay , it's official I'm INLOVE with my bestfriend.**

**TORI'S POV.**

**As I saw Beck walk to his class , he seems to be confused with this "girl". I need to find that girl. Who could it be? Ahhh? Ahh? J? Ja? Jad? Jade? It's JADE. He said he still likes her that means it's JADE. So I'm finding Jade , it may sounds easy but it's actually hard. Oh look , there's Jade cutting some paper like always. Here I go.**

* * *

**_Wohoo! Just uploaded the 2nd chapter too fast XD _**

**_Anyway, Just read and tell me what you think? _**

**_BeckxTori. :) I just love them. _**

**_Leave reviews. :)_**

**_Rie Out!_**

**_#JustCallMeRie__**


	3. The Wrong Move

_**Hello**_**_Cuddlers ;) I just want to call you that way._**

**_I do not own Victorious :) _**

* * *

****Chapter 3: The Wrong Move. :)

TORI'S POV.

So as what I am saying, I'm looking for Jade but then Andre just pop out of nowhere. What does he need right now? Doesn't he knew I'm busy? Be nice Tori , Be NICE! :)

"Hello Andre" I said sarcasticly

"Hi Miss Sunshine, so what are you actually doing?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Jade and I know you'll ask why so-"

"I won't ask that , I'll ask something else?" He said by cutting me off. Great!

"What is it?"

"Will you-uhm?ahh? Do my assignment?" He asked.

"What am I your tutor? No I wont I'm too busy. See you later Andre".

ANDRE'S POV.

That wasn't the question I wanna ask. Way to go Andre.

JADE'S POV.

I see Vega walking towards me , wait! Am I having illusions with my eyes? No, It's true she's walking towards me, what will she do?

"Hey Jade" She said sweetly, which is irritating.

"What?"

"I just wanna tell you I bought some new scissors and I want you to see them" She replied.

"When are you interested in scissors Vega?"

"Just go at the Black Box Theater after school and you'll see why". She said with excitement.

"I'm not going cause you told me to, I'm going cause I want to VEGA!"

"Whatever Jade". She said.

TORI'S POV.

Phase 1 of my plan, CHECK! Now all I need to do is find Beck , that wouldn't be hard. Right? I know I'll just text that fluffyhair guy haha.

TEXT:

To: Beck

Hello Beckett. Meet me at your locker cause I miss you already. Just kidding. :P but I'm serious go meet me at your locker right now. Thanks. Byiee. xx

From: Tori

Phase 2 on going. Great Job Tors. I'm so clever.

BECK'S POV.

I recieved a text from Tori saying that she wants to meet me at my locker that's suspicious. What will she say? or does she needs something? One way to find out.

TORI'S POV.

I've been waiting for like 5 mins and there I saw Beck walking down the hall.

"Beckett!" I yelled.

"Stop calling me that" He said irritated.

"I won't! Hey, I wanna tell you something IMPORTANT?"

"What is it sunshine?" He replied.

"Can you go at the Black Box Theater after class? Please for me?"

"Yeah sure but why?" He asked.

"No buts, Your going and it's final...Bye Beck, see you later. I guess?" I said as I walk away.

~AT THE BLACK BOX THEATER~

BECK'S POV.

So as planned I went to the Black Box Theater and I saw a girl sitting on the chair & I went to hug her but when I saw her it was JA-JAD-JADE!

"Jade, what are you doing here?" I said as I let go of the hug.

"Me? What are you doing here?" She said.

"I went here cause Tori told me too."

"Well, Vega told me to go here after class too." She replied madly.

"I guess I'm just going to sit here at the back so I wont disturb you"

"That would be great Beckett". She replied.

TORI'S POV.

I was outside the Black Box Theater and I'm listening at their conversation, they start from arguing to laughing. As weird as it can be, yes Jade can laugh. I think to myself this is going good so I decided to have a closer peek, I went up on where the special effects crew work and I hide among the big brown box as I listened to their conversation.

"I wonder why Tori told us to go here?" Beck said.

"Maybe so we can talk, you know VEGA can be smart sometimes" Jade replied.

I went closer & closer and then Beck saw me. Great. Tori can you be less clumsy?

"Vega, you're here." Jade said.

"Yup, So Beck did you already ask the girl you still like?"

"Oh yeah, So will you be my girlfriend?" Beck asked.

"Yes of course I do Beck or should I say Babe?" Jade answered as she kiss Beck and Beck kiss back.

"Aww, atlast my plan works. You two should thank me. I think I should leave you two alone. Bye!".

BECK'S POV.

What did just happen? Jade think I ask her out & Tori thinks I still like Jade. I should've told her before so this wouldn't be happening. Why are you even kissing back Jade? So I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"Nothing just confused"

"Okay then so shall we go back to kissing?" Jade replied as she kiss me and it turns out into a kissing session and it last for like 20 minutes. I totally hate myself right now.

"See you tomorrow Jade"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Beck" She said as she kiss my lips for the last time today.

* * *

**_So there's a new chapter! Yaaay! I really appreciate that some people read my stories. Thanks :) Please keep suggesting or give reviews? I would love that. Giving a small criticism won't hurt. :D_**

**_#JustCallMeRie__**


	4. The Actor Vs The Musician

_**Hello Luvs :))**_

_**Thanks for the positive reviews. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Victorious**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 4: The Actor Vs. The Musician

**CAT'S POV.**

I just went to the sky store to buy some shoes that have rainbow lights in it, It's very usefil in the dark hehe. I was showing off my new shoes when I saw Beck and Jade together. Wait? What? Does these mean they are back together? That can't be. I thought Beck likes Tori? I thought I was weird. :)

"Hey-Hey"

"Hey Red Headed Girl named Cat". Beck said with his deep manly voice. I just love saying that hehe.

"Why are you and Jade back together?" I asked confused.

"Yes, we are Cat. Why do you care?" Jade replied with her high tone. I hate that but I love hugging Jade.

"I don't know 'cause all I thought is that Beck lov-".

"Nothing to say now Cat, Shh" Beck said as he cover my mouth. How if I can't breathe? Oh I know I got 10 seconds to live my life!

"What was that?" Jade replied confusedly angry.

"You know Cat and her random thoughts " Beck said as she drags Jade with him away. I hate it when people leave me. Oh look candy.

**BECK'S POV.**

I drag Jade as fast as I could to not let she hear the words Cat would spill. She was obviously talking about ME and TORI. I wish I was touching Tori's hand right now. Shut it up Beck! You and Jade ent out before and you were happy, why can't you do that now? I guess I can give it a try. I hate it when I fight with my thoughts.

Back to reality. So I take Jade to the blackbox theater when we were about to open the door, we heard voices.

"Who is that? Is someone in here?"

"Yeah,whatever. It's probably Vega and Andre" Jade replied like she doesn't cares.

"Why are they in the blackbox theater together? Are they working on something? or is something else happening?"

"I don't know Beck. I'm not an information booth, I'm your girlfriend". Jade replied furious.

"Sorry babe". I said as I kiss her cheek.

**JADE'S POV.**

I am so mad at Beck. Why would he care if Andre and Vega are together? I'm his girlfriend, he should be worrying about me. I know I can be the jealous type but COME ON! So we enter the door and saw Vega and Andre laughing, which I hate. I guess?

"Hey Beck...Hi Jade, How are you?" Vega said with her sweet voice. Why can't she be mean sometimes.

"Why do you care? Your not my mother"

"You got a sweet girlfriend there Beck". Vega said to Beck as she giggles.

" Well, Thank You my friend". Beck replied as he smiles.

"Ah. Hello? I'm here?" Andre said.

"Awww. Does Andre feel alone?Well,Too bad"

"What are you doing anyways?" Beck said.

"Just you know, hanging out with Tori, doing some homeworks and writting songs". Andre replied. I don't know why but I sense some jealousy coming out of Beck, that better be not happening.

**-AT SIKOWITZ CLASS-**

**ANDRE'S POV.**

How much I love this morning. First : My grandma was acting a bit okay , Second : Tori and I hangout and Third : I love spending time with her. Yes, you're right. Andre Harris is inlove with Tori Marie Vega. I forgot we're in class.

"Now, I wanna bring the improv tension in class. So with my magic finger I pick Tori, Andre and Beck to do a romantic improv where Beck and Andre is fighting over Tori. Action".

"Drew, Stay away from Amber." Beck/Jake said.

"Why would I? She's not yours? You got Jane right?" I replied as Drew.

"I love Amber and you should know that". Beck/Jake said.

"I'm not your toy Jake, You have Jane and you can't have two girls at once". Amber/Tori replied.

"Between Me & Jane is a misunderstanding, I only love you Amber". Beck/Jake said as she kiss Tori then pull away. Whoa!

"Don't play with her emotions. She's mine, you had her once but you let her slip away". Drew/Andre said but this time I lost it, I was going to punch Beck when I accidentaly hit Tori. Oh no.

**CAT'S POV.**  
I was watching the improv Andre, Tori and Beck are doing. Ohhhh a love triangle I see. hehe. Everything went to improv then to like real life, it was like everything was real. I know Beck and Andre have both feelings with Tori 'cause that's how pretty she is. I love Tori. When Beck kissed Tori on the improv I saw Jade's emotion was a bit furious then Andre hit Tori so that made Tori fell on the ground unconcious.

"Andre, Why did you hit Tori? She didn't do anything?"

" It was a accident I promise". Andre replied.

"Hey, Go help us take Tori to Lane's office". Beck said nervously. Oh I love how he cares for we reach Lane's office we wait outside 'cause Lane got to call someone to check on Tori. I heard Beck and Jade arguing.. Lalalalalalala I'm under my bed.

"Why did you kiss her?" Jade asked furious.

"It was just an improv Jade, Stop being so jealous all the time". Beck replied with his high tone. Oh Oh.

"I will but in one condition. Tell me you love me more than her". Jade said

"I love you more than Tori. there happy?". Beck replied.

I know Beck was lying. He loves Tori not Jade. I love Bori than Bade. hehe. I made them nicknames. Yay me!

**BECK'S POV**.

After I had a fight with Jade, which I think is a bit annoying 'cause she makes things complicated I walked through the halls to cool my head when suddenly someone pull me on the janitor closet.

"What the-?".

"Hey Beck" Andre said.

"Woah, Dude? Are you going to kiss me" I said as I laugh.

"No & that's gross. I just need to ask you one thing. What do you think I need to do to make it up for Tori? I really love her and I want everything to be fine with us or even be a couple?" Andre asked.

"You just hit Tori bro, that's not just some simple thing to fix".

"I was supposed to hit you 'cause I lose it when you kissed Tori, You like her don't you? I wish I just hit you than Tori". Andre said.

"Yup, I like her. Well, like isn't the right word, I love Tori and nothing is going to change that".

"You have Jade, be happy with her". Andre said.

"I really love Tori not Jade. It was just a mix up but I'll be sure I'll have Tori and you won't".

"Let just see Beck, May the best man win". Andre replied.

"Deal". I said as I walk out the door and scream "She's MINE"

**TORI'S POV.**  
All I can see is some blurry faces. Is even blurry a word? Oh It's Lane. I remember I was hit by Andre while doing an improv with Beck. I don't know why? But I think there some rivaly between them, I don't wanna get in the middle of it so why did I get hit? Finally, my vision is clear again so I was prescribed to take a medicine then I can go back to class. The bell rung and it's LUNCH TIME.

"Hello Guys and Girls" I said as I smile.

"Yay! You're alright". Cat said as she hug me. Aw, Isn't she sweet.

"Yay! Vega's fine. Pfft." Jade said sarcasticly.

"Well, Thank you Jade. I appreciate it".

"I'm sorry Tori about what happen. Really sorry!" Andre said.

"It's fine Andre. I promise".

"So Tori here's some soda and food to make it up to you". Andre replied.

"Tori! I was worried when you were sent at Lane's office" Beck said as he hugged me.

"Aw, Did I make you worried sick?" I replied as I smile.

"Well, Here's some special food and drinks for a special injured girl". Beck said.

"No take mine". Andre said

"Mine, Please Tori?" Beck said

"Nope mine" Andre said

"Nuh-uh Take this". Beck said.

"Stop, Leave me alone but don't take the food away. You two are becoming weid. Bye". I said as I walk away, I just knew something is up with those two.

* * *

_**So to who does Tori belong? Beck the amazing actor? or Andre the amazing musician? :)**_

_**Tune in to find out. :))**_

_**Thanks for the reviews :**_

_**Zook7430**_

_**cheysma2000**_

_**boriforever352 **_

_**Keep Smiling! :)))**_


	5. I'll Follow You

_**Wazza! I'm super back! Here's a new chapter for you to enjoy. :PP **_

_**Warning: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. :)**_

* * *

****Chapter 5

I'll Follow You

**TORI'S POV.**

Thanks God, Weekend got here in Hollywood. I need all the rest after a whole tiring week but now my face looks a little fatter because of what Andre did, which I knew was an accident. Wait? Why would he hit Beck? Is something wrong? Those two were like the best of friends. What could happen? Beck is happily with Jade and Andre is happily with his piano haha. "Here I am once again". Gosh, I'm thinking. I wonder who it is. So I answer the call.

-Phone Conversation-

"Hello Beck, Why did you call me?"

"I just wanna check on you, Are you alright? Also, I'm sorry about yesterday" He said a little shy.

"I'm fine, Thanks for asking and It's alright I forgive you."

"That's great news, So uhh? I need to go now, See you later". He replied.

"Okay Bye Beckett."

"Bye Vega & One thing stop calling me that , it makes me less uncool" He answered laughing.

-End Of Phone Conversation-

BECK'S POV.

My day is starting great. I think? But I need to think of a great idea to win Tori and not to hurt Jade but how? Andre likes her, He was like one of my bestfriends and right now his my rival in catching Tori's heart. Oh no Jade just kick my RV door and now she's here. Dum Dum Dum...

"Can you enter my door by knocking on it without using your feet?"

"I can but I rather do it the hard way, So what you wanna do? I'm bored" Jade asked.

"Probably fix my door once again" I said to her pointing to the door.

"Now I'm bored. Anyway, I'm out this weekend cause I'm going on a trip with my dad because he thinks I got a bad attidude. I don't even know where he got that idea?" Jade said and kissed me.

"Okay then, Take Care and I-Lo-ve -You" I said and kiss her back.

TORI'S POV.

I'm done eating my breakfast, taking a bath and doing household chores. Mom and Dad aren't home, Trina is making a music video which i think will be lame and I'm alone. What to do? What to do? Then someone knocks on my door. I open it and it was Beck. What a suprise? He's not tangled with Jade.

"Hi Tori". He said as he mess my hair.

"Stop that, Did you know I spend 1 hour arranging it"

"Girls and Girls Issue" He replied chuckling.

"Let me try it on you and make you understand what we feel". I said teasing him.

"No, You won't touch my hair Tori. It's too lucious for you to touch". He replied.

"Says the boy who say Hair is Girls Issue". I said ruining his hair.

While we're having fun messing each other hairs, I forgot the door was open so Andre just walked in. We didn't even notice. :)

"Hey Tori...and Hi Beck". Andre said.

"Well, Hello Andre. Come in , Mr. Lucious Hair and I was just playing. Wait here as I get beverages".

"PInk Lemonade please?". Beck asked sweetly.

"Then Pink Lemonades it is". I replied.

ANDRE'S POV.

I enter Tori's house seeing Beck & her goofing off, and you right I was jealous. Why? I know Tori and I have been longer friends than them but they get each other easily also Tori is such a nice girl. So she decided to make her famous "Pink Lemonades" that makes us wonder if a tree even sprout pink colored lemonades. She left Beck & I alone.

"So I see? Are you already making a move on Tori".

"Geez bro, Chill! We we're playing. I won't take her for now cause I got a great plan under my sleeves". He replied.

"I don't even care about your so called "plan" because I know Tori will be mine".

"Yeah man but you have to know Tori is not just a prize in a competition."

"I was thought to be a great friend. I have to admit I liked Jade before but I never told you 'cause I wanna be a great friend but this time it's different 'cause you got a girlfriend and I don't so score one for Andre".

BECK'S POV.

Andre is becoming competitive about winning Tori's heart but he has to know she isn't some fancy prize in a competition. Tori is like a very special girl so we should treasure her and get her in a right way, I decided not to do anything YET until Jade and I are together I just need a perfect timing.

"I'm back, Here you go your own PINK LEMONADES" Tori said happily as she gives us the lemonades.

"Thanks Tor" Andre and I said at the same time.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Tori said.

"What is it Tor? Is something bothering you?"

"Well, Yes. I want to know if you guys have problem with each other 'cause you seem so distant". Tori asked nicely.

"There's nothing wrong Tor, we're best buds and you know that right." Andre answered. Pfft. What a show off.

"If nothing is wrong, Let's just go outside and tour around the park". Tori said sweetly. She's so cute. UGh! She's like on of my weakest part.

TORI'S POV.

So we went on the park and it is fun. Beck and I just keep splashing each other at the new fountain, I have to admit I hate being wet but who cares? atleast it's fun. The 3 of us keep telling stories and playing around doing some goofy Truth or Dare then they try to scare me but I end up scaring them. Weird right? I just scared two of the most tough guy I know. We also start to hammer dance and people start throwin money at us, I think they like it. We call ourselves the HAMMER TRIO, cool name right?

ANDRE'S POV.

It was nice being in the park w/ Tori but I felt jealous everytime she plays with Beck. I have to say they have a great chemistry, I hear them playing and saying there nicknames for each other like FluffyHead, CutieHead , Mr. Lucious Hair, Ms. GirlIssues , Gorgeous , Handsome and more. Hearing them say that feel like something stabbed my heart and I was dying. Over dramatic right? That's just how Andre loves. I found a moment to talk with Beck ALONE.

"Beck, Can I ask you something?"

"What?" He replied.

"Can I have Tori? Please? Can you let me have her? You have Jade?".

"I would like to but I can't 'cause I'll regret giving Tori to you, I know I have Jade but I'm doing the best I can to be with Tori, I wouldn' waste anytime to not let me have her". He replied

"Oh. But just to say I want to end the fight , but you still need to remember that I'll do the best I can to be with Tori".

"Okay bro, I undertand you".

"Aw, What a sweet bromance?" Tori said as she popped out.

"AH, Stop it I'm blushing". Beck replied laughing.

"You two are such drama kings" Tori said puching us playfully at our arm.

So we ended our afternoon great and we went to our own house. :) x

BECK'S POV.

Being in the park and having moment w/ Tori was fantastic. It was like we were the only people goofing around there and I love how she never feel awkward eveyrtime I'm around her, If she was only mine? It would make it a hundred times better.I went home to my RV and my phone vibrates. Uhhh. I forgot about Jade.

-Phone Convo.-

"What were you doing with Vega?" She asked in her mad voice.

"We were at the park w/ Andre, Why did you know?"

"Because Vega posted on TheSlap saying "Playing in the water w/ Mr. Lucious Hair/ Beck is amazing...Good Times". She answered.

"Why are you even jealous? Andre was there?".

"So your telling you hate me?" She replied.

"No I did not. Geez, Jade your so high temper these days".

"I just don't want any girl to look at you or even hangout". She said.

"It's not my fault the look at me".

"Try to look less appealing!". She said furious.

"You can't just control my life, Bye Jade. Talk to me when you calm your nerves" I said as I hang-up.I need something to cheer me up so I decided to video chat Tori.

-Video Chat-

"Didn't we just hang-out awhile ago? You miss me already" Tori said with her smile.

"I miss Ms. Girl Issues already". I replied with a half smile.

"What's wrong Mr. Lucious Hair? Tell me?" She replied. I love how she cares and know when I'm not fine.

"Jade and I got into a stupid fight...again because I hangout with you"

"I'm so so so so so sorry, I never meant it. I promise. May I make it up to you?" She replied.

"No, It's alright Tor. It's not your fault".

"Yay. Well, I got one thing to say. Get your dinner already cause I'm taking mine. Talk to you again later or soon, whatever comes first Mr. Lucious Hair. Out". She said cheerful.

"Okay then Ms. Commander / Ms. Girl Issues. Bye".

-End of Video Chat-

I have to say that cheer me up & I stop worrying about Jade and her issues. I thank my life for meeting Tori. Thank You. I'll follow her wherever she go. I'll be right by her side but I can't do that w/ Jade in the way. xx

* * *

_**(A/N:) **_

**_New chapter. I got alot of inspiration so I wrote this. Hope you like it. xoxoxo :) _**

**_Also I would like to thank all of you for the positive reviews.! It actually made my day. _**

**_Shoutout to : _**

_**boriforever352**_

_**cheysma2000**_

_**livinthelife321**_

_**FurryFriends143**_

_**You guys are amazing! :) Also, Zook7430 your welcome :D **_

_**#JustCallMeRiie_**_


	6. Shocking & Heartbreaking

_**Uploading 5 chapters this day. Now here's Chapter 6 :) ENJOY!**_

_**Warning: I do not own Victorious or the characters.**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 6

Shocking & Heartbreaking

JADE'S POV.

It's another monday morning in HA. I hate seeing people too happy, I wanna see misery and sadness especially in Vega's face. I don't know why but I just like seeing her sad. Anyway, if you ask me how's my weekend the answer will be IT'S AWFUL. Wanna know why? Here I'll tell you...Happy? Beck & I fight all weekend because of Miss Little Perfect Tori, it's his fault he makes me jealous just by surronding her and I have a feeling Beck doesn't want anymore. Right now I hate the guts of Tori Vega actually I hate alot of people and things. Oh no speaking of happiness here comes Tori.

"Hey Jade" Tori said.

"What?" I replied giving her a glare.

"I just wanna have my book back, please?" She replied.

"Well, Here you go. Now you can enjoy reading your stupid book. You happy now little miss perfect?" I replied with an annoying tone.

"It's too early in the morning, what's been bothering you? Haven't you and Beck get back together?" Tori said as she walks away. I think I scared her then MISSION ACCOMPLISH.

BECK'S POV.

As you know it's Monday & I hate it 'cause I had so much fun hanging out w/ Tori this weekends. Suddenly, I heard Jade and Tori talking and I kept thinking they'll end up fighting but they end up okay and no one seems to be hurt. As I was taking my books out of my creative locker which is transparent Tori said good morning to me while she walks away. From a happy mood it turns into a sad one 'cause here comes Jade.

"Hey babe". Jade said.

"Oh, Your there. Hey".

"Of course I'm here, what do you think of me some kind of wind?".She replied angrily.

"You know what Jade? I don't even know why your my girlfriend? I don't even like or love you anymore. All of this relationship is just some misunderstanding."

"If that so then I am breaking up with you. Here take your necklace. This is worthless like you". She said furiouly.

"Thanks for breaking up with me" I said as I run my hand through my head. As I turn around I saw Tori shocked about what happen.

JADE'S POV.

Beck & I just broke up. I don't want it to happen but I'll promise he'll be mine once again. I heard some girls w/ their flirtacious murmurs and I just scare them away. Deal with it.

TORI'S POV.

No! This ain't happening, actually it just did. Is it because the fight they had last weekend? Does it mean it's my fault? Oh my god Tori can you be less dangerous w/ friend relationships. I need to fix this.

"Beck! Beck! Beckett Oliver". I said as I scream calling Beck.

"What Tori? What?" He said angrily. This is the first time I heard him that way.

"I just wanna help you w/ Jade 'cause I know it's my fault".

"Wanna know something? It's not your fault and stop helping 'cause when you help it cause problems" He replied screaming at me. I realized tears starts to fall from my cheeks then I walk away shocked.

BECK'S POV.

With all this frustration I forgot I just screamed and got angry with Tori. I was just standing there regretting of what I have done while seeing her walk away with tears. I just hurt the precious heart of Tori, I hate myself right now.

"Tori, Please I'm sorry?" I said as she walk away and all I heard was crying.

-A few moments later-

I send her a message, posted at the slap and now I'm at Sikowitz class not seeing any sight of Tori anyway when suddenly someone open the door and it was her.

"Hi Sikowitz, Sorry if I was late" She said and she sounds sad. What have I done?

"Is something wrong Tori?" Sikowitz asked concerned.

"Nothing, Don't mind me at all" She said being sweet and nice.

"Okay then, So now Boys and Girls where doing an alphabetical improv. With my coconut here we choose Jade, Beck and Tori to the stage". Sikowitz said. He didn't just said that. So we should always follow him even if he's crazy.

JADE'S POV.

Didn't he knew Beck & I broke up? But on the bright side Tori looks , I'm so glad. This would be one fun alphabet improv.

"Let's start with Letter B". Sikowitz said.

"Boring is a perfect word to describe you Tori"

"Can you just stop teasing me? I'm not in the mood today" Tori said as she walk away again and I saw tears forming in her eyes. Great!

"Tori, Don't go!" Beck said.

"Eeepppp! Beck you're out and apparently Tori too". Sikowitz said then the bell starts to ring.

ANDRE'S POV.

After I've watch the improv Tori, Beck & Jade did I was confused with Tori's emotions. Is something wrong? I hate her seeing sad, she was supposed to be happy all the time. I need to know the reason behind this crazyness.

BECK'S POV.

As soon as the bells ring I ran as fast as I can so I can catch up with Tori but I was too late she's already gone. A moment later someone pull me into the janitor closet.

"Why does people choose this place to have a intimate talk?"

"I don't know & I don't care but why do care about Tori so much?" Jade said.

"I just do & why do you care about what I am doing? We're over Jade aren't we? Your even the one who said it. So goodbye to you". I said as I walkout of the closet. I kept thinking to my self "Where can Tori be?".

ROBBIE'S POV.

The rumors has spread to HA that Tori has been never in her class the whole day. I'm worried 'cause she's like a sister to me but I've always like her before. I've move on into liking her so now my heart saw another girl and that is Cat. I love the way she talk and speak random words.

"Hey Little Red".

"Hello Robbie, I miss Tori. Want some gummy?" Cat said.

"No thanks. Same here. I miss her. What could've happen to her?"

"I think I know who can answer those questions". Cat replied. We walk over to Beck's locker and saw him leaning over it.

"Beck, What seems to be upsetting you?"

"Tori. I've screamed at her earlier 'cause she thinks it's her fault Jade & I broke up then I start yelling at her and I ended up getting mad". Beck answered sadly.

"Your mean. You do know that Tori is just helpful. Hmmm.. This gum taste funny". Cat said.

"I didn't mean it Cat". Beck replied.

"But still we all know Tori never thought that you can do that to her so she's probably shocked and by the way Jade teases her in class she must have been hurt".

"I know & I have to fix this..Can you tell Sikowitz & Lane I'm skipping class so I can find where Tori is?" Beck asked.

"Okay, Bye Beck and bring me back some gum". Cat said as we walk away to Sikowitz.

TORI'S POV.

I don't want to go to school right now, I feel so neglected and hatred. I know Beck is mad at me & Jade is heating up herself w/ all the words she can use to hurt me. I can't take it anymore, I know I am a strong person but all of this is making my heart break into pieces. I just want to be alone now.

BECK'S POV.

I took a deep breath as I knock at the door and waiting for Tori's parents to answer. I can do this. Just be brave Beck.

"Hello Beck, What do you need?" Tori's Mom asked.

"Oh, Is Tori home?"

"No, Isn't she in school with the others?" Her mom asked nervously.

"Well, She skipped class today but I'll be sure to find her".

"I hope so. I'll call her father to help you". Her mom replied.

"Thanks Mrs. Vega". I said as I leave her house. Where can she be? Think deep Beck, if you were Tori where will you go? ...Oh I know at the place she always tell me that if she's sad or depressed she always go there. As I was searching along the park I saw a brunette headed girl with the same age Tori is playing w/ a flower. What was I thinking that's Tori. So I slowly walk towards her.

"Hey Tori" I said as I nervously lean on the tree beside her.

"Oh, Hi Beck". She said disappointed as she look up seeing it was me.

"Well, How are you?" I said as I slowly sat down beside her.

"I guess you can say I'm fine". She replied as she continue playing with the flower.

"Look Tori, I am so sorry about what happen-"

"You hate me don't you? It's because I broke you two up". She said crying.

"No I don't. I promise it's not you fault, It's Jade's fault she keeps nagging and complaining I'm getting tired of it. I'm so sorry if I yelled at you. I didn't mean it".

"I'm sorry too for misunderstanding you". She said

"Now do me a favor and stop crying. Your awesome remember? Your alot prettier when you're smiling". I said as I wipe her tears.

"Thanks Beck". She said as she hugs me tight and whispers " Let's not fight again okay?". I'm so glad everything turn out well. From a heartbreaking moment it turns out a happy ever after. I wanna cherish this moment.

ANDRE'S POV.

When I saw Beck going out of the school I just knew it he's going to find Tori so I followed him. I know sometimes I can be such a stalker. I watch Beck & Tori talk and I saw my future girlfriend crying and I was about to go there and interrupt but I prevent it. After a few moments they make up and they were playing Beck starts putting flowers into Tori's hair and playing piggyback ride w/ her. I have to admit I'm pretty much jealous.

"You love Tori don't you?" A voice said.

"What the?"

"Hi Andre. Did I scared you?" Jade said.

"Jade? What are you doing here?".

"I was following you 'cause I know you're going to follow Beck. Smart move huh?" Jade replied

"I have to admit it was pretty clever".

"Your jealous about their friendship & I knew it. I'm pretty jealous myself too. Beck is supposed to be mine not Tori's". Jade said

"But they aren't together?"

"I know but Vega is so close with Beck that's it making me sick". She replied.

"What you wanna do about it?"

"I have a plan. Wanna be involved?" She asked. I have this thoughts in my mind that I shouldn't do it.

"Andre, If this work Tori will be yours" She teased me.

"Okay I'm in it."

"Great, I'll see you in class tomorrow". She said as she glare and walk away. Wow! she's so mean. Why did I even liked her before? I have some weird emotions.

TORI'S POV.

I'm so happy there we're no more fights between Beck & Me. I love to be with him and hangout, he's like the bestest best friend in the world. I love how I play in the fountain w/ him, how we fell into climbing in a tree, how we chase each other around the park and play with the little kids. I remember when a little pretty girl said " Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend? Your pretty and he's handsome. Your cute together". Isn't that weird? Beck doesn't even like me & I don't like him. Pfft. That's impossible.

* * *

_**A/N: This is the last part of Chapter 6. :) x Hope you enjoy it. Keep reading and become a fan. Muah xoxo**_


	7. She Was Never Invisible

_**A/N: This story will have guest star or band which is BIG TIME RUSH. Hope you'll like it! :) xo**_

_**Warning: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.**_

* * *

__Chapter 7

She was never Invisible

BECK'S POV.

After all the drama Tori & I encountered, we fix it together. The only problem that's left is she's still not my girlfriend. I just hope today is the lucky day.

"Hi Miss Sunshine". I said as I smiled at her.

"Hi Mr. Fluffy Hair". She replied as she ruin my hair.

"Are you forgetting about me? Hello? Becky? You can't forget me? I have red hair? OMG! He had amnesia". Cat said. Oh I forgot about my cute red headed friend but sometime she annoys me.

"I didn't forget you silly, So what's with the happy faces?"

"Haven't you heard? Big Time Rush, the band is going to study here at Hollywood Arts for the meantime. Eeeep!" Cat said so cheerful and happy.

"Well, One thing. I don't care about it anyway. All I know is I need to welcome them and treat them like normal students. Seriously? They don't need any special treatments. Back to my reason. I'm happy 'cause I got a high grade at my R&B Lessons and I'm the representative to sing a song for Friday Night Jam". Tori said as she jumped and hugged me.

"Congratulations. I just hope those boys won't steal my bestfriend". I said as I was hugging her.

"Ha! Stop being dramatic Beckett Oliver or as Cat call you Becky". She said as she let go and playfully punch my arm. I just hope that hug never ended. It was too good to be true. The bells ring and it was time for Sikowitz class.

TORI'S POV.

We walked to Sikowitz class and Beck puts his arm around me like his going to lose me. Like duh? I'm his bestfriend that's not going to happen. He's so dramatic and protective and I like it. Haha. Speaking of dramatic, Cat was so excited to see BTR. I was like they're just like us except they are so known around the world?

"Good Morning my lovely coconuts'. Sikowitz said.

"Good Morning Sikowitz". We all said in union.

"I would love to introduce you our new students. Welcome Big Time Rush". Sikowitz said and we all clapped but accidentaly Sinjin is the one who enter the door.

"Sit Down Van Cleef". Jade said. When is she interested with boy bands?

"Sorry for the mixed up, Hey Guys". The tall boy with blonde hair said I remember his name is Kendall.

"It's alright, Now go sit your coconut bodies on the chairs". Sikowitz replied. Man, he's obssesed with coconuts. He needs a new hobby. Actually, There were 1 empty sit on my left and another one on my right and one on my front and another want from my back. So that means I'm surrounded by them.

"Hello & What's your name?". The boy with cute dimples said his name is Logan.

"Me? Oh, I'm Tori Vega. Welcome to Hollywood Arts. Your James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan". I said as I half smile at them.

"How did you know us?" Carlos asked.

"Probably because your on a TV show and your on a tour around the world? I just don't know?" I said as I giggle.

"I like you, your funny". James replied.

"Why? Thank you. You were all alright". I replied as I smile at them.

"Hey Tori, We need to go. The bell already rung." Beck said to me.

"Oh, Okay. Bye guys & Nice meeting you". I said as Beck put his arm around me.

JADE'S POV.

So I was left in this room with a bunch of singing boys. They can be a perfect catch. So I heard them talking.

"Man, I guess she's taken". Logan said

"Yeah. I was supposed to ask her out". Kendall replied.

"No, I was supposed to?" Carlos said.

"I don't care. I have Halston and I'm happy". James replied. So I decided to go there and act nice.

"Well, Your facts our wrong. Tori isn't taken that's her bestfriend Beck Oliver. My boyfriend. So be happy and have your stupid competition to have her". I said. Well, I act nice but it lasted. I guess they we're a perfect timing for my plan. Love the smell of revenge.

LOGAN'S POV.

As we finish Sikowitz class we decided to have a tour of our own but there's one problem, girls keep following us. Seriously? We know we're famous but I think they should give us some personal space. There's one girl which keep me wonder on who she really was. She's pretty, funny and friendly. She never fangirl or treat us special and that girl is T? To? Tori. I want her she's perfect. So as I was getting away with those flirty girls except for Cat and Jade I look over my left and I saw Tori she's looking beautiful today with her hair ponytail at the back and her cute blue dress but I was jealous with her bestfriend Beck Oliver. When I saw her Beck was giving her a piggy back ride and It just hit jealousy on my heart. I want her and that's final.

"Hey Tori and Hi Beck" I said as I walked over to them.

"Oh, Hello Logan. This is Beck my bestfriend". She says as she let go at Beck.

"Well, Hi Logan. We need to go Tori". Beck said acting his in a hurry.

"Really? Oh, I guess I'll see you around Bye". Tori said as she waves goodbye. I can sense that Beck likes her. I just knew it.

TORI'S POV.

After having a talk with Logan, it all felt awkward. What's wrong? So I turn around and asked my wonderful bestfriend who seemed to be having fun in carrying my bag. He carries my bag because he told me it would ruined the new dress I bought. When is he into fashion sense anyway?

"Beck, Why do you seem awkward when we talk with Logan?"

"What? Pfft. No. I wasn't. What are you talking about?" He replied acting he doesn't know anything.

"Really? You sure? Pinky promise?"

"Yup sure. I'll give you a pinky promise even if it's unmanly". He said when he's giving me a pinky promise.

"Talk about Man Issues" I said as I giggled.

BECK'S POV.

It seems Tori is noticing I'm becoming a bit of a jealous boy around her. It's not my fault that every boy notices her? It's like she's never invisible. She's always on the middle of the spotlight. That would literally happen tomorrow when she sings on the Friday Night Jam and I know to myself that the Big Time Rush boys will like her even more.

"Hey Tori and Hi Beck?" Carlos said as he talk to us like we're close friends.

"Well, Hi Carlos"

"Tori? I would love to give you these teddy bear to thank you for welcoming us". Carlos said as she give Tori the bear.

"Aw, You shouldn't have. Thanks anyway & if you need me just call me." Tori said as she hugged Carlos.

"Tori? Don't you think we should get home? It's like 4 in the afternoon?"

"Oh. Okay. Bye Carlos and Thanks." She said as she waved goodbye to Carlos. The last one we encounter was Kendall. He ran as fast as he can so he can give Tori a cute necklace.

"Tori, This is just a gift to thank you". Kendall said.

"Aren't you guys sweet? Thanks. I basically don't need this. I felt uncomfortable with these gifts". Tori replied.

"No, Keep it. Please? " Kendall said as he give Tori puppy dog eyes which we all know is her weakness.

"Okay, I will but stop treating like I'm special. OKay? Bye Kendall". Tori said as she hugged him and we walked to her house.

"So I guess? See you tomorrow and Good Luck at your Friday Night Jam".

"Yup, I can't wait. Text me or call me when you reach home so I can know if you're safe. Okay? Promise?" Tori said. She's so concerned one of the million things I love about her.

"I will MOM! Just kidding. I guess Bye. See you tomorrow Tori".

"Bye Beck. Have a nice sleep and text me". She said as she kissed my cheek then closed her door. I was just shocked 'cause that was the first time she kissed me on a cheek in a friendly way. I can totally say my day is complete but it keeps worrying me when I remember SHE WAS NEVER INVISIBLE to other boys and I have alot of competition. As I walk home I saw a sign that says "Never Give Up, You never knew when you're almost there". It makes my confidence boost more. I won't give up. xx

* * *

_**A/N: The last part of Chapter 7. Chapter 8 coming soon. :) x**_


	8. Isn't She Lovely?

_**Hey! I'm back. Here's Chapter 8 for you to enjoy.! :))**_

_**Warning: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 8

Isn't She Lovely?

TORI'S POV.

"Ughhh!" I groan as I woke up from my wonderful sleep but I remember it's Friday & this evening I'm going to perform in the Friday Night Jam. I actually can't wait so I jump out ofm y bed and go straight at my closet and choose some clothes when suddenly Trina came screaming.

"Why would Beck drive you to school and not me?" She asked.

"I don't know maybe because we're much closer than you two".

"But always remember I'm prettier and talented". She replied.

"Whatever you say, your highness". I said as I rolled my eyes. I love her but she's annoying.

So I ran down the stairs and eat my breakfast as fast as I can 'cause I can't left Beck waiting for me. But wait? Why didn't I just let him in? Sometimes I admit I can be as weird like Cat. I opened the door and Beck smiled at me.

"What have you been doing? I've been waiting for like an hour." Beck said.

"Sorry Beck but you know I forgot that you at the door and-"

"Let's just go, it's better to be early than be late but in this case we're doing it the opposite way". He replied teasing me.

"Yes Mr. Boss". I said as he drive the car. It was a fun ride we talk about school, Sikowitz and Jade. We got to school and we we're late. When we got out of the car everyone was just staring at us.

"I thought the bells already rang? So why are they still outside?".

"Maybe because some of the sections have activities outside. Now let's run for our lives". He replied.

"Aren't you too exagerrated?".

"I don't care so now let's go". He said as we ran to Sikowitz Class.

KENDALL'S POV.

I've notice one thing and that is Tori's not here. Where is she? As same as Beck? I'm getting kind of jealous. I know Logan and Carlos likes her but we agree that who got her first wins. So the guys keep wondering where she is and James seems busy texting someone so I asked him.

"James? Who are you texting? Your like the texting machine?"

"I was texting Tori. She gave me her number and we talk yesterday". James replied.

"I thought you don't like her? How could you bro?"

"We're just texting. Nothing bad w/ that. She said to me we're close friends". James said. Then suddenly Beck and Tori entered the door looking beautiful even though she looks like she run a marathon.

"Beck and Tori. What a lovely suprise?". Sikowitz said as he sips his coconut.

"We're very sorry, It's my fault why we're late." Tori replied sweetly. I love her. Isn't she just lovely?

"Okay, So now sit. I've been waiting for you two so I can start teaching". Sikowitz said. Everything went smoothly, I got to talk with her and I got her number, we shared a laugh and more. I'm just a bit closer in getting her heart.

" I guess I'll see you at the Friday Night Jam luv?"

"Yes you will & stop calling me that Francis". She said as she walks away with Beck giggling. Damn, Beck is so lucky. It's like every second they're with each other and enjoying it. I wish I was Beck.

BECK'S POV.

At Sikowitz class I am sitting beside Cat and Andre when I look to my left I saw Tori talking w/ Kendall & the rest of the boys. I'm cool w/ it as long as they don't steal her from me. She's too lovely to be always Sikowitz announce something after every class.

"So my students I want everyone to watch the Friday Night Jam to support Tori. Okay?". Sikowitz said.

"Whatever, I'm going 'cause I want to." Jade replied.

"Ah, Jade. How sweet of you?" Tori said.

"We know we're going to watch you". Big Time Rush boys said in unity.

"Hey Tori, You better prepare for your performance. Let's go".

"Why are you such in a hurry these days? Btw, Bye Guys!". She said sweetly while we leave the room.

LOGAN'S POV.

While Beck & Tori walked out the room I went to ask something to Jade. Some of the students here told me that I should be scared with Jade 'cause she's mean and something but I don't care I just need an answer for my question.

"Jade, Wait! Can I ask you something?"

"Whaaat?" Jade said furiosly

"I was wondering why I never see you go around with Beck. I thought you we're boyfriend & girlfriend?"

"Why do you care? Mind your own bussiness Henderson". Jade said as she walked away. I just knew she's hiding something from us but what? After wondering about it I decided to walk towards the boys when I hear them talking about Beck.

"Why are you talking about Beck?".

"If you're not blind or anything, you would know about it." James replied.

"How am I supposed to know if you won't tell me the topic?".

"I thought you were smart. We all think Beck have a crush on Tori and we all think that's the reason why she always push Tori away from us". Carlos said.

"I thought of that too but Beck has Jade right?".

"Yup, But we also guessed that Jade was just telling us that to make her look good". Kendall replied.

"Or maybe she's up too something?". James said.

"Let's not accuse someone of something. Agree?"

"Yes we agree". They replied.

"What are you waiting for let's go and prepare ourselves for tonight". I said as we all walked away and went to our home.

TORI'S POV.

When we reach our house I hold Beck's had and ran to my room then I pushed him at the bed. I was panicking on what I should wear. Seriously guys It's difficult. I want to look perfect and everything. I dedicate the song I'm singing for everyone and I really love the song so I want it to be flawless.

"How about these? or these? or maybe these? What do you think?" I asked Beck as I stuttered.

"You know what I think?". Beck said as he grabbed my arms.

"What is it?"

"That you look lovely in everything you do or wear so don't panic. Okay cutie?" He said as he hugged me.

"Well, Okay then Mr. but thanks for letting me know. Now go outside and wait as I changed my clothes."

"Okay, See you later at 6 pm. I need to change my clothes too. I don't want anyone to see me unhandsome".

"You brag to much Beckett Oliver". I said as he wave goodbye and walk outside. I've chosen the perfect outfit and it's a beautiful pink tank top and a cool shorts paired up with boots. It's already 6 pm when I received a text from James.

Phone Conversation:

To: Tori

Hey Tori, I have to warn you that the rest of the guys are going to invade your privacy. Haha :P

From: James

To: James

Thanks James for informing me. See you at school later. :)

From Tori.

As James suspected someone knock at our door and as I open it Carlos was standing alone.

"Hey Carlos. I thought your with Kendall & Loggie?"

"Actually, I went here by my own. How did you know?". He asked.

"James texted me and told me your going here".

"Really? I just want to say good luck for your performance later. I want you to have this". Carlos said as he handed me this pretty bracelet.

"It's too much Carlos. I already had Mr. Pena the teddy bear you gave me. Take it back".

"No, You need to have it. It's a good luck charm. Please? For me?". Carlos said w/ his puppy dog eyes. Oh Man! I hate those eyes.

"Okay, I will accept it." I said as he put the bracelet on my wrist. Suddenly Beck just burst in.

"Ehem?What's happening here?". Beck asked.

"I just gave Tori this good luck charm". Carlos said pointing at the bracelet.

"And specifically why?". Beck asked once again.

"It's because he want to greet me good luck. Anyways, Thanks Carlos. We should get going Beck. Do you want to come with us Carlos".

"No, I'm going with the boys. See you later Tori". Carlos said as he left.

"Now back to you Mr. Grumpy, let's go now before we're late. As you said before it's better to be early rather than to be late."

"I hate it when you used my words against Played Vega". Beck replied as we walked to his car and drove to Hollywoods Arts. Suddenly my phone rung and Logan was calling me so I pick it up.

Phone Conversation:

Logan: Hey Pretty. Where are you? Want me to pick you up?

Tori: Stop calling me that Loggie Bear. I'm already at Beck's car. Sorry? Maybe next time?

Logan: Yeah sure. Tell me next time when you need a ride. Okay?

Tori: Of course. I guess I'll see you at school. Bye Loggie.

Logan: Okay then. Bye Pretty.

"Is that Logan?" Beck asked.

"Yup, He asked me if I want a ride but I told him I'm already with you. Why?"

"Nothing. I was just asking". Beck replied uncertainly.

"Is my bestfriend jealous of Logan?"

"No I am not. Shut up Tori before I tape your mouth". He replied as he giggles and run his hand through his hair. I certainly felt uncomfortable around Beck and the other boys. But why? Maybe it's the tension I sense? But what is it all about? Is it about me? I think for a second...maybe it's not about me there's alot of pretty girls they can hit on and ask out.

TORI'S POV.

We reached the school and after that awkward drive with Beck I decided to powder my nose or in other term go to the girls restroom. I enter the cubicle when I suddenly heard two girls talking about Beck and I lean in through the door and listen.

"Did you notice anything about Beck lately?". A sweet voice said. "Wait! That's Cat". I whispered to myself.

"Yup, He's hanging out with Vega alot". A mean voice replied. "That's Jade". I whispered once again. When suddenly.

"Cat stay back. I have this feeling someone is listening to us. Hello? Anyone there?". Jade said as she kick the doors but lucky for me she didn't kick the cubicle I'm in. Phew!

"Don't you think there cute? I love how they are always together.". Cat said cheerful.

"No! They are not! Beck is mine and Tori doesn't deserve him. I'm the only girl for Beck". Jade screamed at Cat. Aw, Poor Cat! All I feel is a breeze when I realize Cat run and Jade follow her. "That was close!" I think to myself. But wait? So Cat thinks Beck likes me? or we're a cute couple? She's so random. I went outside the bathroom when suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Oh. I'm really really sorry I spilled juice on your shirt". I said. I'm so clumsy.

"It's alright. Wait? Tori? Weird? It's like your 1st day here in HA. When you spill coffee on me but this time -". Beck replied.

"I spill juice on you. I'm so clumsy. Really sorry!". I said.

"It's alright. Now everyone is waiting for you. Let's go?" Beck asked.

"I'll follow I need to go backstage remember? I'm the next performer".

"Okay then. Good Luck Tori". He said as he kissed my forehead and walk away.

ANDRE'S POV.

It's been 3 days since I never talk with Tori because those new boys seems a new catch for her. I was walking and finding Tori when I caught Beck kissing her forehead. I wish I had done that. I really want her and it seems those new boys like her too. She's too lovely. I just walk back at the Asphalt Cafe and wait for Tori's turn to sing.

"Next up is Tori Vega. Give her a big round of applause". Principal Helen announced.

"Hey Everyone! This song is for eveyone who wanna be love for who they are. Hit it" Tori said as she sang . Dang it! She's such a great singer. All I ever do is clap along with the song. When the song ended I came up to her.

"Congrats Tori that was great". I said as I hugged her.

"Look here, It's Andre. I never talk to you these past days. Something wrong?" Tori asked.

"No, Nothing is wrong but I wanna ask something".

"What is it? Ask away". She replied.

"Can we hang-". I said when suddenly someone interrupt us.

"Hey Tor! Great Job!". Beck said as they give each other a high five and as Beck give her a hug and twirled her.

"Thanks Beck. Hey Andre? Talk to you later I guess?". Tori said as she continue talking with other people. I'm not good with luck today. When it was time to go home I walk through the black box theater because I left my piano.

"Hey Andre! Hey! You". A voice shouted.

"What do you need?...Jade?".

"About the plan we were talking about the past week". Jade replied.

"What about it?".

"I have a plan and I need your help?". She said.

"And specifically what is your plan?".

"Help me get the Big Time Rush boys steal the attention of Tori then I'll go kiss Beck and when Tori see it she'll get upset". Jade replied.

"How will she get upset with that plan?".

"Because Beck promised her he never love me and it's not her mistake that we broke up so I'm gonna kiss Beck and let him rephrase the sentence he told Tori". Jade replied as she walk away with her hair swaying. I can't do anything about it anymore 'cause I'm already hooked and can't let go.

TORI'S POV.

After I finished my performance Andre walked to me and want to ask something but suddenly people came up to me and greeting when I was about to go back and talk to Andre I saw him with Jade. I decided not to distract them anymore. People have their own business right?

"Tori?Vega? Tori Vega? Tori Marie Vega?" A voice shouted while I was walking.

"Oh, Why? Hello there Logan".

"Do you wanna hangout tomorrow like a date?". He asked sweetly.

"Well, Of course. See you tomorrow at 6pm okay?".

"Yes, Thanks Tor! Bye". He said waving goodbye. I was walking down the hall and open my locker when suddenly a note fell and it says :

_Your the princess and I'm the prince._

_Whenever you need me I'm here._

_So tell me? How can I love you when your always love by somebody else?_

_I'm just gonna be the incredible guy at the park tomorrow_

_Love lots,_

_Your Secret Admirer. _

Who could have send me a note? Maybe it's a prank but I think I'll go with it. I have nothing to lose right? Oh Look Beck's here with his creative transparent locker.

"Guess who?". I said as I put my hands in his eyes.

"Uhm? Is it Tori Vega? My beautiful bestfriend". Beck replied.

"Yes you're right". I said as I giggled then suddenly when he turned around he accidentaly kissed me.

"I'm sorry Tori? I? Uhm? Didn't mean it". He said running his hand through his hair.

"It's alright. Accidents happen right? Let's go now before this get awkward." I said as I asked Beck to give me a piggyback ride. I have the best bestfriend ever. Love it!

BECK'S POV.

What happened minutes ago made me wonder. Did she even felt sparks? I know I did. Does she even like me? How can I make a girl fall inlove with me? She's so innocent and loving without knowing how boys already felt for her that's probably one of the million thing I love about her. I kept thinking to myself her first day in hollywood arts is coming back to life again. Is this another sign? I never knew I can fall like this for a girl but I guess Tori is different.

"Tori, Wanna hangout tomorrow?" I asked her hoping she'll say yes.

"Aw, Too bad. I'll hang with Logan tomorrow". She replied then suddenly my heart dropped.

"Oh. It's alright I'll be fine".

"You know what?I'll make it up to you. Wanna have a sleepover tonight?Please?" She insisted.

"If you say so. Yes I would love too but first you need lose weight your gaining weight." I teased her.

"Your gonna get it! Beckett Oliver". Tori said as she chase me. While she chase me we didn't knew we're already at her house. So we enter and greet Mr. & Ms. Vega also they allowed us to have a sleepover. After hours of goofing off, prank calls , watching movies we decided it's time to sleep.

"Good Night Beckett Oliver". She said as she blew a kiss.

"Good Night to Tori Marie Vega". I said as hours passed I suddenly woke up and it's 3 am. I jumped on Tori's bed and looked at her angelic face. She's so calm when she sleeps I was resisting to kiss her because it might ruin or friendship. So I just jumped back and sleep and hoping time will come that this lovely girl will be mine.

TORI'S POV.

It's a wonderful Saturday Morning. I opened the window and smell the beautiful breeze and saw the beautiful flowers. Only thing that is missing is the talking animals like in Cinderella but that will never happen. Sometimes I'm like Cat, I can be random and weird. I jumped out of bed, prepare breakfast and I take my bath but still Beck isn't awake so as I kind bestfriend I threw a pillow at him so hard that he was a bit hurt.

"What a nice way to open the morning Tori?". Beck said with his messy hair.

"You should've know how long have you been sleeping? Your such a sleep head". I said as I messed his hair more.

"Stop doing that. Now show me the bathroom so I can be gorgeous again". Beck acted angry.

"You might be a good actor but it never work on me." I said as I took a photo of him

"Tori, I warn you! Don't ever post that on the slap". He added.

"I wasn't thinking of that. I was suppose to keep it but if you insisted". I teased him more and I hit the upload button and I posted.

Beck in his bad hair days. His having his own Girl Issues. I love this photo of him. We should do some sleepover again.

"Tori, your so in trouble. Your gonna get it after I take a bath and eat my breakfast." He said as he enter the bathroom. He's so goofy and cute.

BECK'S POV.

After I finished my bath I change into a V-neck shirt, pants and of course my converse shoes. Tori went to a stroll outside and left me and I saw her phone ringing so I decided to have a peek and it says.

To: Tori

Can't wait for our date later at the park. I'm going to pick you up early probably 4 pm. See you later Babe ;)

From: Logan

Babe? Why did he called her babe? Are they a couple now? How come Tori never tell me? She's keeping a secret from me. It hurt so bad knowing that maybe she don't trust me. I heard the door shut and I'm sure it's Tori so I went down.

"Tori? Your phone rang and I check it out. Logan said his coming to pick you up at 4 pm".

"Thanks Beck. Next time don't peek at my phone. Okay?" She asked sweetly.

"But when are you going to tell me about your new boyfriend?".

"Boyfriend? Logan is not my boyfriend Beck?". Tori said.

"Then why is he calling you babe? He even put a wink after it".

"I told him how I hate the word babe. It just annoys me so he's trying to annoy me but I told him I don't care". Tori added.

"I'm sorry Tori. It'll never happen again".

"Why do you care if I have a boyfriend?" Tori said and those words hit me.

"Is it bad? I'm your friend." I replied even though I like her more than a friend

"It's because you act like you own me and no one else can have me. Can I have a moment of freedom Beck? I gave you a moment when you & Jade dated." She replied which actually stabbed my heart knowing that she might not like me.

"I just care about you. Your so innocent about everything. Sometimes you don't know how stupid you look like when you don't know what's happening around you". I said yelling.

"If you think so then why did you bother caring if your just gonna hurt me". She replied.

"You need to be wide awake Tori. Look at the people that surrond you. Stop acting like an idiot about not knowing anything". I said.

"I'm not acting Beck. If that's what you think. Just go, I had it enough. How can you be so mean?" She said while crying. What have I done? Nice to go Beck.

"Sorry Tori, I'm so so-" I was about to finish it when Tori just ran up to her room.

"Go away! You think I'm stupid and an Idiot". Tori yelled and I followed her and walked out. This ain't happening but I realize what I did and I was so harsh and mean to Tori. I didn't mean it.

LOGAN'S POV.

It was already 4 pm and I keep honking but Tori won't come out so I decided to knock but I notice it's open so I enter and I heard crying so I follow the noise and saw Tori crying.

"Tori, What's wrong?".

"Am I a stupid or an idiot?". She asked while crying hardly.

"No, You're not. Your smart and beautiful. You should know that. Who would tell you those words?".

"Beck, He thinks I'm too innocent, idiot and stupid". She said while she keeps crying.

"Stop crying. Wanna do something that can make you happy? Let's go at the park and play with the little kids It'll make you smile". I said and Tori nodded. She asked for 30 minutes so she can wash her face and change into some clothes. After 30 minutes we drove to the park and saw a little girl and she told us.

"Hello Miss, Your so pretty. Wanna play with me?" The little girl asked. Tori said yes with a smile and play with the little girl. Everything went smoothly and fine but then Tori said goodbye to the little girl and walked towards me.

"Let's go now Logan, I saw Beck's truck. I don't wanna see him". She asked nicely.

"Of course babe." I said as she playfully hit my arm and enter the car. As we drive to her house she broke the silence.

"Loggie, Thanks for everything. I appreciate it". She said.

"Welcome babe. Now everyone want to see you smiling on Monday. Kay?". I said as I parked the car and walked towards her door.

"Yes I will and stop calling me babe. Thanks again Logan". She said as she kissed my cheek and enter the door. My day is complete and I think Tori is slowly close to my heart.

TORI'S POV.

It's already time to go to school. Another Monday morning to survive with all the murmurs and chit-chats. People don't take privacy as a rule anymore I hate it. I'm walking today since I don't have a ride to school. It's going to be a long day and I'm sure about it .

"Hey-Hey Tori". Cat said while I'm putting my things away to my locker.

"Hi Cat. You seemed to be happy?".

"What's the suppose to mean?". She asked.

"Nothing, Now let's go to Sikowitz class before it's too late". I said as we giggled through the halls and walked to Sikowitz Class. As we enter the room I sat beside Cat and I saw Beck at the back sitting beside Andre. I know Beck is my bestfriend but I hate him so much right now.

BECK'S POV.

Last Saturday Tori and I enter into a fight. I'm clearly sure that she hate my guts right now, she's a sweet and nice girl and I have to ruin it. I learned one lesson I should think before I speak so I can't enter into major problems. I can't talk to anyone about it, Andre have a thing with Tori and if I told him he's going to be happy rather than supporting me on the other hand I can tell Cat but she's so sensitive and not the most secretive person. By that information I can't tell anyone about this. The whole hour of Sikowitz Class I wasn't listening 'cause I'm too distracted by Tori then the bells rang so I went out and walked right through my locker.

"Hey Beck. How's your weekend?" Jade asked.

"Why do you care? We're not together anymore?". I replied annoyingly.

"Yes we are". Jade said as she kissed me. "Now tell me that Tori is the cause of our breakup". She added.

"Tori is the cause of our breakup? Well, That is so". I replied when Jade cut me off.

"True? Don't be blind Beck. I know it's her fault". Jade added again.

"Well, I am not blind and Tori and our break up might be connected but she isn't the cause of our breakup Jade".

"If you say so but If you kissed me then that means Tori is the cause of our breakup". Jade said I was about to argue when she kissed me and I instantly kissed back. I basically don't know why. When I peeked to my right I saw Tori watching us and seemed to be hurt.

"I thought It wasn't my fault Beck. You lied to me". Tori said as her eyes became teary.

"No, It's not your fault Tori".

"I just saw the proof that It's my fault. You lied to me". Tori said as she walked away. I was about to follow her but Jade stopped me. Now I totally lose the loveliest girl I've ever met. I'm gonna get her back and I promise I will never hurt her again.

* * *

_**WoHoo! Done uploading Chapter 8. What do you think? Do you think Beck will ever have Tori's forgiveness? Will Tori ever date Logan? :))**_

**_Tune in for more.!_**

**_Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! Muhahaha. :P _**

**_#JustCallMeRiie__**


	9. What Have I Done?

_**Hello every1! I gotta clear something up! For the "guest" who's been commenting I stole this story I didn't! I'm actually writting this story in . :))**_

_**Warning: I do not own any of the Victorious Characters.**_

* * *

__Chapter 9

What Have I Done?

TORI'S POV.

These past days is been a wreck for me. How can my bestfriend lie to me? He told me I'm stupid and made me look like one. I can't believe he can do that to me. What happen to the promise we made that we'll never hurt each other? Guess what? It's been wasted. All I think about right now is eating some pizza.

*tock tock*

*tock tock*

"Who is it? If your name starts with B and end with K, you can't enter." I shouted even I know the door is right next to me.

"It's Logan Henderson. I'm cleary Beck-Free. So please let me in?". Logan replied. I open the door as quick as I can and I hug Logan so tight that it might cause his death.

"Are you alright Tori?". He asked.

"No, I'm not. He lied to me and I felt betrayed."

"It's alright I'm here with you. I'll always be at your side and I'll never leave you". Logan said as he pick up my chin and look at me in the eyes.

"You Promise?" I asked still not letting go at holding his neck.

"I won't". That's all I remember he said when he suddenly kiss me on the lips and I don't know what happen but I kissed back. It felt so passionate and real. I know to myself I'm safe with him.

BECK'S POV.

As I run through the doors I grab Cat and Andre. I just can't take any more days without talking or seeing Tori smiling at me. I miss her dearly. What Have I done? If someone is willing to donate the "STUPID AWARD" I would take it.

"Have you seen Tori? I know Andre it might be awkward but-"

"It's okay, I've move on with Tori I think? So what's up?". Andre said.

"The sky is up. OMG! That's so funny". Cat added.

"It's because Tori doesn't answer my calls, text and video chats or even emails".

"I know why because you've been a jerk to her the past days". Cat said innocently.

"I didn't mean it. Right Andre?"

"Cat is kinda have a point. You did hurt her to the maximum". Andre replied.

"What point?". Cat asked cluelessly.

"Nothing. Nevermind, I just want to talk with Tori briefly". I said as I lean my back into my locker.

"Hey Beck. Look Tori seem happy". Cat said

"What? Where?". I asked nervously.

"There! Look she's with Logan". Cat replied.

"Dude, I just think they're dating now. Look at the hands of Logan, he wrap it up at her waist and plus! They look good together". Andre added.

"Your not making anything better!". I said and when I peek at them I saw Logan and Tori kissing on her locker. This time it's like I've experienced death. I just lose her for good. What Have I done?

LOGAN'S POV.

I wake up this morning with a big smile on my face. Wanna know what happen? It's because Tori Marie Vega is now my girlfriend. Yeah, I know it's too soon but guess what? I don't care. She's mine and that's all that matters. As my girlfriend and I enter HA, everyone greets us Congratulations well except my bandmates because there jealous even James.

"Loggie, Thanks for being there. I love you". Tori said sweetly.

"It's alright Rie! I love you too." I said as I kiss her passionately. It seems like we're kissing for hours but it was only for like 5 mins. Btw, I call her Rie. It's because Tori MaRIE Vega.

TORI'S POV.

Yup, The rumors are right Logan and I are dating. I don't regret it because I know he won't hurt me and his different from those other guys. He's been there for me and he will always will. He will never lie or even try to cheat on me. I have a loyal boyfriend and we won't let each other go.

"Loggie, I need to go to class now." I said as I let go of the kiss.

"Okay Rie. Take Care. See you later?". He replied.

"Yup." I said as I walked away. It seemed like I'm the only one left in the hall. I feel such a loner. Haha. Me and my imaginatio-.

"Hey, You just ruined my thoughts". I said angrily when someone pull me in the closet.

"Sorry, I just wanna make things that right way it should be". Beck replied.

"Wait? What? I need to go. I'm mad at you remember?". I replied as I let go of his grip.

"I won't let you go now. I won't let the last precious thing in my life go away. I need you in my life Tori Vega. You made me smile whenever I'm down. Can't you see? I'm sorry for what have I done. I never hurt you in purpose and I will never do it again. I'm the stupid one not you. It's because you're perfect. I promise?". He said.

"I won't forgive you because maybe you broke another promise in the future?".

"I've been a jerk Tori. I would never repeat a thing which I know can hurt you. Your to fragile to be wasted on or to be jerked on. So we're cool?". He asked.

"Yup, We're cool." I said as he hug me tight. "I kinda miss your fluffy hair". I added when we exit the janitor closet and proceed to Sikowitz class.

"I miss my pretty friend. I hope your happy with Logan right now". He replied.

"Yup. You have no idea how happy I am". I said then I look at him he seemed to be hurt? He looks like someone slammed a door at his face. Is he getting jealous? But why? He doesn't even like me. He just see me as a friend but nothing more. Is he hiding something from me? Are they things I need to know? Come on, Help me here! I'm a helpless teenage girl.

BECK'S POV.

At last Tori and I we're cool. I miss her hugs, the way she teases me but it all hurt me when it's just a definition of FRIENDSHIP. Can we go further? I know I want too but how can I ? If she's already taken. I felt stupid, lonely and dying when I heard her say "Yup. You have no Idea how happy I am". Can someone just kill me right now? It hurt too much when you realize you just loss someone important. Are we destined to be just bestfriends? A big question that pops up into my mind. If we are destined to be just bestfriends then I will do anything to change it. Tori is going to be mine and I'm going to be hers. Just wait for it. It might sound pushy or I might look like obsessed but I'm not that kind of person because I know to myself she belong to me.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was busy with my school, we have alot of tests and projects. But back to my update. Did you like it? Sorry, If Logan and Tori are together but it's part of the plot of the story. Just stay tuned and the couple you want too see will appear. xo OhSnapItzEri/JustCallMeRie :P**_

_**BE A FAN!**_

_**Review :D**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews I got from the last chapter. :)**_


	10. That Should Be Me!

_**Hi, What's up? I'm back & posting some new chapters. I want to ask you guys something : Do you want me to do one-shot stories? If you do tell me & I'll do it w/ your favorite Victorious Couple. :) (It can be A Bori, Bade, Jandre, Tandre, Cabbir or any of them) Just give me the title you want. :D**_

_**WARNING: I do not own Victorious. :)**_

* * *

__Chapter 10

That was supposed to be Me!

BECK'S POV.

It's been a week since Logan & Tori are together and alot of people thinks there cute together even I think about it too but It hurts me to see her with him. Tori & I never hang-out much this week because she's too busy with her boyfriend. All this week I've been hanging out with the gang except Tori. All of us think that the gang isn't complete without her. It's like her boyfriend stole her from us. Now I'm hungry going to take lunch.

"Hey Girls & Boys! What's up?". I asked as I sat at the table beside Andre.

"As always no sign of Tori Marie Vega". Andre replied.

"Whatever! Let's just go eat lunch. I'm starving". Jade added annoyingly.

"But I miss Tori and her flirtacious hair flipping". Cat said sadly.

"I hope she didn't forget us though. Rex & I miss her". Robbie replied.

"Maybe she's going to hangout with us today. Maybe it's our lucky day?". I replied with a positive outlook.

TORI'S POV.

Logan & I have been dating for like a week and I have to say It's a great experience. He's been a total gentleman and he respect my decisions and he understand me too well. It's like Iv\'ve found my destiny. I'm happy I think? Okay, I'll admit it. I'm missing the gang especially Beck. I miss hanging out with them since I'm dating Logan all I'm thinking is how can I be a perfect girlfriend for him and I never realize while doing it I lose my privilage for my friends. I love Logan but I love my friends too.

"Hey Rie, Why won't we sit beside your friends?". Logan asked.

"Is that alright with you?".

"Yes of course Rie. Come on let's go". Logan said as we walk towards the gang.

"Hey Guys, I miss you all". I said shyly.

"We miss you too Tori". Cat said as she hugged me tight.

"Yup, It's different without Miss Sunshine around". Andre said as he smiles.

"Yeah, We miss you. Whatever". Jade replied.

"Aw, Jade I've missed you the least.". I replied at her gank attitude.

"What about me? You didn't miss your bestfriend?". Beck asked as he ruin my hair.

"Of course I miss you. I miss calling you Beckett". I said as he hugged me and twirl me around.

"Ehem?Hey Guys". Logan replied.

"Oh, Uhm? Hi bro". Beck replied as he let go of me.

"So Logan?How's being Tori's boyfriend? Pain right?". Jade said as Andre playfully hit her arm."What? I was just asking". She added.

"It's the opposite actually. She's been amazing". Logan replied and then I kissed him for like 3 sec.

"So Tori, Want to hangout at my RV later at 6 pm?" Beck asked awkwardly.

"Yup, Sure. I would love too. See you then." I replied as I waved goodbye and walked to my locker.

LOGAN'S POV.

I'm not the type of guy who gets jealous easily but right now I am. Beck & Tori have great chemistry as bestfriends and even something more. I know that Beck likes her because I can see right through his eyes but Tori can't see it. She's too inocent and lovely. I know deep inside Tori's heart she likes him too but she thinks it's in a friendly way but no. I would love to give Tori to Beck but I can't because I love her too much and I won't go home without her.

"Philip? Something wrong?" Tori asked me. Yup, starting last thursday, she's been calling me Philip.

"Something has been bothering me Rie"

"What is it? Tell me. I will listen. Please?". She asked.

"Rie, I think Beck likes you and I think you like him too". I replied as I looked down.

"Philip? What are you talking about? Beck seriously don't like me and I don't like him. You should know that". She replied as she kissed my cheek.

"Are you sure about that Rie?".

"Yes I am. Since when have you become the jealous type?". She added.

"Since I met the loveliest girl in the world". I said as I twirl her around. I will never let her go.

BECK'S POV.

I was walking through the halls towards my locker when I hear voices and I decided to take a peek. It was Logan and Tori. I saw Tori's face full of happiness and love as Logan twirl her around. I was thinking that should be me.

"Dude, You should've told her earlier that you love her". Andre said

"Yup, I only realize it only now. I was such a coward".

"Man up. I'm not like Tori that's always a positive person but I'm telling you this. You and Tori should be together. Think about it". Andre said as he pat my back and walked away.

"I guess Andre's right" I said

"Beck? Are you stalking us?" Tori added..

"Who me?" I said as I stutter and shocked at the same time.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_** What do you think about these chapter? Any improvements? :)**_

_**#JustCallMeRie_ **_


	11. Be Alright

_**Got home early from school so I guess it's fanfiction time! Remember, Tell me if you want me to write a one-shot story for you. It can be a song-fic or anything. :P**_

_**WARNING: I do not own VICTORIOUS. :)**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 11

Be Alright

BECK'S POV.

Clumsy was all I can say. I'm so dumb. Watching my bestfriend kiss and hangout with her boyfriend secretly is not a good idea. I admit it Beck Oliver is one of the dumbest person in the world.

"Hello? Beck? I was asking you a question?". Tori shouted and I can sense tension between those words.

"N-Yes I was. I'm suppose to get my things but I saw you two and I don't want to disturb you". I replied with my head down. I was shy and embarassed with this situation.

"Just don't do it again. Don't be sneaky". Logan added. He sound jealous but why? He have her and I have nothing.

"It's alright Beck. Just forget about it Philip". Tori replied with her sweet innocent voice.

"Forget? I'm not an idiot that can't see what's happening around here. He basically likes you and I'm getting jelous of it. He can't have you. Your mine. Remember? I lo-". Logan explained. He know about me having a huge crush on Tori. I didn't knew rumors spread like bush fire here at Hollywood Arts.

"Stop it Logan! I thought we already talk about this and you agree with me. Beck basically doesn't like me. Right?". Tori asked as she turn to me waiting me to answer. What should I say? Yes? or No? If I say Yes it will make everything complicated but if I say No I'll regret it. "Beck, Answer me?". She added. She needs an answer. What should I tell her?

"See? He can't answer. Tori stop staying on a world full of secrets. Open your eyes". Logan answered. What a show off? Probably wanting to gain points for Tori.

"You want me to answer. Okay. Yes, I do like you Tori. Wanna know why? It's because your one of the nicest girl I have ever met, You never fail to put a smile on everyone's faces, You make every boy fall inlove with you, Your so prettty and talented and You never fail to make my heart skip a beat. Does that answer your question?". I replied. I decided to man up. I mean if I really love her I should fight for her but in a way that will not harm or make her life dangerous. "But I will never try to steal you away from your boyfriend because I know better. I'll get you the right time in the right place". I added making sure I made it clearly that I admire her but will never do anything to affect their relationship.

"What now Tori?". Logan asked looking at her with a big question mark in his face. I'm sure deep inside his nervous on what Tori might say.

"I don't know. I'm speechless but I guess I'm staying with Logan because he's my boyfriend and I love him. Sorry Beck". She said looking at me with her sorry-but-I-didn't-mean-it look. I just accept it because I know we're going to be together at the right time and place. I just need to have patience and wait. We'll be alright.

LOGAN'S POV.

This ain't happening. Beck just confessed his feeling to Tori which is my girlfriend. Doesn't sound good? Right? Still look at the bright side she still chose me. I should be happy right? but I can't stand the feeling that she can leave me just like the wind. I'm going to be alright.

"It's alright Tor. I understand you my little bestfriend". Beck said as he messes her hair and twirl her around. "I got to go. See you later peeps". He added as he walk away.

"Are you alright Logan? Sorry I didn't knew about it. I promise you". Tori asked me as she looked nervous. I need to calm her down.

"I'm alright babygirl. See? I'm smiling." I replied as I put a big grin on my face and hugged her. "Let's go". I added giving my hand to her as she accept it and we walked through the halls filled with depression and questions.

CAT'S POV.

Beck was late and so is Tori & Logan. Did they had a tea party? Why didn't they invite me? Am I too preppy? Ha! I said preppy. Beck looked depressed but why? Better ask him.

"Hey-Hey! Why the long face?". I asked as I move closer and poke him.

"Nothing Cat. Just had some confessions". He replied as he removed my hand and give me a cool smile. Not any longer Logan & Tori entered and they both looked depressed. Why?

"Hey-Hey! Why the long faces?". I asked as I sit at the middle and poke them both.

"We just enter a life full of confessions". Logan replied as I remembered Beck also said it. Why?

"Yup, You just got to learn that life will be full of confessions and regrets". Tori added as she let out a cute funny sigh. Confessions? What was the supposed to mean? I'm clueless,speechless and thoughtless? Is that even a word? Something fishy besides Robbie's lunch is happening here.

"Oh. It's time to go home. Hooray". I said as I run through the halls when I heard the bells rang.

TORI'S POV.

What a long day? Beck just confessed he likes me and always loved me and Logan can't still accept the fact that I choose him over Beck. It's hard being a woman. I'm just a girl not yet a woman I still need my mom to sleep with me at night. As I think about it , I am starting to fall for my bestfriend but NO! It's forbidden I have Logan and I should be satisfied.

"Mom! I'm home". I said as I slouch on the couch and think about my day.

"Hey sweetie. How's school?". My mom asked as she went down the stairs and open the television.

"I guess the most revealing and not the best". I just replied as I walked up my room leaving my mom clueless and guessing. "Trina! Don't bother disturb me because it won't benefit you today". I added as I shout at Trina's room. "Whatever". Trina replied. Can this day get any worse?

_*beep*_

_*beep*_

_*beep*_

**VIDEO CHAT REQUEST BY LOGAN**

I jumped out my bed and looked at the mirror making sure I look fine and won't find any mark of depression on my face. I try to put a big pretty smile for him and made him believe that I'm fine and everything will be alright. I clicked accept and I let out a sigh.

"I don't know if this make any sense or make things better but I've found out I'm leaving next week for our worldwide tour". Logan said and it just made my face dropped.

"Leave? As in never come back? Babe, Tell me it's a joke? Your kidding right?". I hesitated. He can't leave I love him too much. Please? Let this be a joke.

"Too sad to say but it's true. I'm not even sure If I'm going to return in Hollywood Arts." He said not trying to cry. I just felt the pain he's feeling. It's the same thing I feel right now.

"We still have a week to have fun and enjoy. Right Philip?". I asked making sure he's still looking forward spending the week with me.

"Yes. Of course Rie! I love you baby". He said with a smile in his face which made me feel butterflies for the last time.

"I love you too Philip. See you on Monday baby". I said as I blew a kiss and shut down the computer. It's official my day just got worse. I hope everything will be alright.

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think will happen at Tori & Logan's relationship? Do you think Tori will let her feelings grow for Beck? or will she deny it once again? Watch out for the next chapter :) **_

_**#JustCallMeRie_**_


	12. You Taught Me How To Love

Chapter 12

You taught me how to LOVE

TORI'S POV.

What a bizarre week? If you haven't heard about it then I'm going to tell you. Beck admits that he likes me and my boyfriend Logan is going to leave next week. I only have one week to spare with him. I don't even know if we can handle a long distance relationship. What matters is he's here right now.

"You didn't". I yelled as Logan splash some water on me while we're having a good time. "Your going to get it Henderson!". I added as I give him a big splash.

"My polo is wet. Your incharge of draining my shirt Vega!". He said as he ruin my prefect curls.

"No I won't." I said as I splash him more and run as fast as I could. He finally catch me & he twirl me around. We laugh together as we fell into the ground and our hands interwined to each other.

"I'm going to miss you". We said in union and we share a short but full of passion kiss. "I love you Rie!". He added as he pull me up. "I love you too Philip". I said as I hug him tight. I never want this moment to end but I was wrong. It's Monday once again and it's the day Big Time Rush will leave Hollywood Arts. What a sad moment for everyone of us. Big Time Rush was one of the boys who make us smile and have a good time. I'll never forget the memories we made with each other. Now, I'm standing infront of their tour bus as Logan & I talk for the last time.

"Rie, I have something to tell you". Logan said as he pull away from the hug and look into my eyes.

"What is it? Did you forgot something?". I ask as I nervously touch him.

"We have to end our relationship Tori. I know I promise I will never let you go and your going to be the girl I love forever but I know once I leave you'll miss me and you might got closer to Beck. I know how much you love me but I'll leave you for now. You might not know that Beck is the right one for you. I want the best for you Tori and it's not me right now but always remember I love you my babygirl". He replied as he kiss me for the last time.

"I guess it's the right thing to do. You better go before the bus forget about you. I love you Philip". I said as I hug him and let go. I just looked at the window and waved at him goodbye as tears fall from my eyes. Suddenly I felt a warm embrace.

"Everything will be fine Tor. Smile". Beck said as he kissed my forehead and I hug him tight. I just embrace the moment and let him hold me. "We're going to have a good time". He added as return I put a smile on my face and show it to him. Maybe Logan is right, what if Beck is my true love?

BECK'S POV.

Big Time Rush just left Hollywood Arts for their upcoming worldwide tour. This leave alot of lonely hearts especially Tori. I've heard that Logan and her broke up for the better. Tori told me it's alright because it's probably what's best for them but I can't take seeing her upset. I miss her sweet smile.

"Good Morning G Girls & B Boys". Sikowitz shouts as he enter the window. Man, we have a huge door right there why not use it? He's just weird like that I think.

"So, I'm going to pair you up for a musical play. Here's the pairs : Cat&Robbie , Jade&Andre , Tori&Beck-". He added as he continue to announce the pairs when Jade interrupt him.

"I don't wanna be paired up with Andre. No offense Harris but No!". Jade said as she give Sikowitz a glare.

"Okay then. If you don't appreciate Andre. Choose between him & Sinjin on being your partner". Sikowitz replied mocking Jade. He's a pretty good teacher.

"Yeah, Alright I'll stay with Andre but remember never as in never touch me". Jade said as she look furiously to Andre. I feel bad for him. I've been there and never going back.

"Universe to Beck? Hello?". Tori said as she shove her hand back & forth on my face.

"What? What? What?". I said clueless. I mean seriously I'm having my inner thoughts here.

"Haven't you been listening? I said I guess we're groupmates so what are we going to do?". She said sarcastically as she smile big.

"Let's put the project aside first. Wanna have some fun first? Please? I know it's been just 2 weeks since you know who leave the town. Wanna go on a date with me?". I asked her with my just-accept-the-offer look. I look like a little child asking for candy.

"Let me think? Yeah sure why not? It won't hurt me right? So I guess tonight at 6 pm". She replied with her beautiful and lovely smile. At last I got a date with Tori Vega. With all my excitement I called Andre even though I know he's also in school but whatever.

-Phone Conversation-

Andre: "Wassup? What made you call?"

Beck: "I got a date with Tori! Thanks dude".

Andre: "Welcome man. That's what we got to go. We gotta stick together".

Beck: "I know. See you later I guess? Bye man".

-End of Phone Conversation-

ANDRE'S POV.

Your probably guessing I gave up on Tori but I never really gave up. Since Tori & Logan got together I was pissed and I really want to punch myself for not making a move but I let it all out. Now that she's single again and I saw how Beck is sad about it I try to forget her but it never really happen. I think I'll find the girl for me SOON!

TORI'S POV.

After 2 weeks of sadness Logan still keep in touch. He calls me, text me and even video chat me which is very overwhelming that I know he still care for me even we broke up. We still sing our theme song together like fools and that song is entitled "This I promise You-Nysync". It's a pretty good song and our voices fit perfect. You might say I still feel something about Logan and that is true. He's such a gentleman and that's hard to find these days. As we're speking he's video chatting me.

-Video Chat-

"Hey babygirl or suppose to be Tori". Logan said as his head pop up the screen.

"Hey Logan. So can I ask something?".

"What is it Tori? Feel free to ask". He replied smiling and all happy.

"Can I go on a date with Beck? He kind of ask me out". I asked shyly as I look down and play with my hair.

"Yup of course. Your free to date anybody and I know he'll love you like I do". He replied as he waved and say he has to go. It's great to be friends with your ex-boyfriend. When suddenly I heard big scary footsteps on my door. I'm scared right now.

"I'm not scared to use a piece of I don't know paper on you". I scream as I heared my door open. "Stay away from me". I added shaking my soul out of me.

"Tori? Stop being weird It's just me Trina & How can a piece of paper hurt a burglar?". Trina asked as she sits on my bed.

"Maybe they got paper cut? Not sure. So why are you here?". I asked confused. Basically she's only here if she needs me or want me to do something disgusting or something I hate.

"I'm just here to remind you I bought you some new dress to look pretty on your first date on Beck. We got a reputation to protect". She said as she show me this beautiful pink silk dress.

"Oh my! I love it. Thank you Trina. Your the best". I replied as I hug her tight and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She suddenly walked out my door and wish me luck. I hope everything turns out well on our first date. I'm just worry if this get better it will damage our friendship soon.

BECK'S POV.

So I'll take Tori into some fancy place for our first date because I want it to be special. I'm seriously nervous right now because I don't want to mess up anything. We have a perfect venue, food and she's perfect. I wanna be perfect tonight. I just stand straight and knock on her door.

"Hey there". Tori said as I adore her look. She's really pretty. Man, I can't believe I'm going on a date with a lovely girl like her.

"Hello Madam! Would you care to go to the car right now?". I asked formally sounding all british. I heard her let out a small giggle.

"Well, Of course Sir." She replied as she took my hand and sit on my car. This is it Beck Oliver. I was shocked when she gave me a kiss on the cheek and hug me tight. "I'm hoping for a great awesome night". She added. I just think I'm falling more for her.

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think about this chapter? Hope you like it! The next chapter will all about Beck & Tori's first date together. Looking forward to it. :D**_


	13. Our First Date

**_Here's there first date! Enjoy :)_**

**_WARNING : I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS :)_**

* * *

Chapter 13

Our First Date

BECK'S POV.

Tori and I we're at my car jamming to some tunes. She starts to sing when the song "Good Time" play on the radio. She ask me a favor to sing with her since I can't refuse he demand I just follow her lead. We finally reached our destination, it's a resturant called "Chez Cafe". It's one of the most prestigous, glamorous and amazing resturants in Hollywood, California.

"Oh, This is beautiful and breathtaking Beck". Tori complimented as we enter the resturant which amazed us so much.

"Yes it is. Just like you!". I replied as I kiss her hand and led her to our reserved seat.

"Stop being so cheesy, I'm not use to you being so sweet". Tori requested as she mess my hair up.

"I command you to stop that. I've put alot of effort arranging it, the same time on how I put my effort in reserving us a sit". I replied as I let out a giggle and playfully flip my hair flirtacioulsy like Tori.

"Is that suppose to mock me? I would like to inform you it didn't work". Tori added as she powder her face and stick her tongue out.

"Good Evening Sir & Madam. What would you like to order this fine evening?". The waiter said as she gave me the menu and she comes closer to me which leads her to flirt with me.

"Uhm? I beg your pardon but I'm here too and I would love if you'll take my order?". Tori interrupts the lady as she gave her our order. Finally, the lady went away but she looked back at me and gave me a wink. Desperate is all I can say.

TORI'S POV.

I was supposed to have a good time with Beck, my bestfriend or my soon to be boyfriend. How can I even have fun, if a flirty waiter won't get out of the perfect picture. She's too desperate, she should have some dignity for herself. People these days are pathetic.

"Aren't you a jealous girl?". Beck tease as he gave me his flirty look. Me? Jealous? That can't be. Pfft.

"Jealousy doesn't fit what I feel right now. I'm just annoyed to that flirty waiter. She sounds desperate." I proclaim as I try my best to defend my answer.

"Just admit that you're jealous". Beck demand as he lift my chin and kiss my cheek.

"Okay, I was jealous. Was! but not already. That's the first and last time that I'll get jealous because of you." I replied as I glare and blush.

Aren't you learning to become Jade lately?" Beck asked sarcastically as he eat his food.

"First of all, I'm much more nice than Jade. Second, I'm alot approchable and lastly we're so different to each other". I said as I wave my hand and view my point clearly. Our evening went great. We got to eat some delicious food and champagne. We also shared a laugh as we mimick the fat guy across our table. I have to say Beck knows how to make a great first impression. This might be the start of a better relationship.

BECK'S POV.

After our funny,amazing and classy dinner date we went to the beach and went back home. Tori & I had a blast today, I hope I made a good impression on her. I can't believe that everything is going well. No pranks, no people hating on us & no disturbance. Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen? I wish not.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it's short but I hope you loved Tori & Beck's first date :)**_


	14. I'll Wait For You Forever

_**Another one! I'm updating as many as I can. :D**_

_**WARNING : I do not OWN VICTORIOUS. :)**_

* * *

__Chapter 14

I'll Wait For You Forever

BECK'S POV.

After Tori & I went on our first date, I gave her a ride home. Everytime we stop at the red light I was mesmerize by her face, the way her hair moves through the wind and how she can be my future girlfriend.

"We're here". I said as I open the door being a gentleman "It was a fine evening Miss Vega". I added as I kissed her hand.

"Geez, Stop being so cheesy Oliver but Thanks for one of the amazing nights". She replied with a sweet smile.

"So?". I step on one knee "Will you be my girlfriend Tori Vega?". I asked as I pulled out a rose from behind my back.

"Don't get me wrong but not right now. I still don't know you & I still don't know if you really love me". She said as she pick the rose up. "Just probably, Show me how you love me & you might not know I'll be yours sooner than you expected". She added as she kiss my cheek and close the door.

That wasn't the answer I was expecting coming from her but I don't care I would do anything just to be with her even if it takes years. I didn't know what she do to make me fall over heels for her but I love Tori with all my heart. She's mine and that's final.

TORI'S POV.

As I picked up the rose and closed the door questions starts to rise at my head : Did I do the right thing? How if Beck stops loving me? Do I even feel the same way? One thing to know I should probably call someone important in my life and that's Mr. Logan Henderson. I know it's weird and awkward to ask advices from your ex-boyfriend but we put our past behind us. So no problem.

"Come on, Logan answer my video chat". I said as I tap the table alot of times.

"Hey Ms. Vega. Why did you call?". Logan replied as he wave his hand.

"Well, Beck & I had our first date and he asked me if I can be his girlfriend".

"What did you say?". He replied as he sips a can of lemonade.

"I said not right now because-".

"It's alright Tori and if your worrying if he'll leave you. I promise you he will never and if he did he's dead. Just kidding. Just follow your heart Tors. Bye". He said as he gave me a virtual kiss. Logan has a point and Beck is a good guy. I'll think optimistic and work this things out. I'll never stop seeking for the right time even if it takes forever.

BECK'S POV.

As I drove home the song "I Won't Give Up" pop up on my phone as I see Tori's name on the screen. I wonder does she need anything? Or did I mess up anything? Shut up Oliver & Think Straight.

-PHONE CALL-

Tori: Hey Beck.

Beck: Hello Tors. Need something from Mr. Oliver?

Tors: No, I just want to ask if you arrive at your house safely?

Beck: Well, I'm still parking my truck but thanks for caring. I'm flattered.

Tors: Stop being such a girl! I care about everybody.

Beck: Well, You care alot if it comes to Me.

Tors: Your so boastful Oliver. See you tomorrow at school?

Beck: Sure Ms. Vega. Night, sweet dreams, Miss you & Love you.

Tors: Good Night to you too & Sweet dreams. Muah!

-End Of PHONE CALL-

I jumped on my bed and open my laptop. I was really shocked I got alot of messages but who cares? I'm Beck Oliver, one of the most popular guy in HA. (boast to much?) I checked on my messages (5 from Cat , 1 from Tori and 30 messages from the flirty girls at my school)

**MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM CAT (5)**

**To Becky-Boo,**

Hi! Do you love your name? I just called you Becky-boo. I heard your with Tori. Good Luck.

**From Catherina Valentine**

**To Becky-Boo,**

Are you home already? How was it? Yay! I used alot of question marks.

**From Cat Valentine.**

**To Becky-Boo,**

Beck, Did you see Mr. Longneck? I lost him :(

**From Cat Misses LongNeck Valentine**

**To Becky-Boo,**

If you saw Mr. Longneck please report it at the police. Can I come if you report at the police? It will be fun.

**From Cat LongNeck Valentine**

**To Becky-Boo,**

****I already found Mr. Longneck. Don't reply me I'm busy. Bye!

**From Cat Valentine :)**

**MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM TORI (1)**

**To Beckett Oliver :D**

****Thanks for the awesome night, I appreciate it. Just to let you remind something : Please return my book tomorrow? Pretty Please? Also, Thanks for the pretty rose I've love it the same as I love you. (JK) I've trick you but It's true I love you too Beck. I felt guilty not replying on your "I love you". So there are you happy? Good Night & Sweet Dreams. #Muah. :*

**From Tori Vega :)**

When I saw all the messages I reply them all except for Cat because it's a bit random. Tori's message was the best, I love it. She finally said I love you back and it's in real life not in a stupid play. Happiest boy in the moment right now is Beck Oliver.

**Beck updated his status at the SLAP :**

**What a great night! I met a funny guy with lettuce on his belly button. Keep it up dude. Btw, I'll wait for you forever Ms. TMV. :) **

**Mood: Waiting :D**

* * *

******_A/N: Sorry for the late update. Just been busy with school lately.I hope you like this chapter. Thumbs up or not?_**


	15. Sealed It With A Kiss

_**Hey GUYS! Before you read this chapter, you can request me to do a one-shot/song-fic story for your favorite Victorious Couples. Waiting for your reply. :)**_

**_WARNING: I do not own VICTORIOUS . :)_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 15

Sealed It With A Kiss

TORI'S POV.

Morning. A part of the day where bird chirps, the sun shines, people take strolls & I go to school and catch up with my friends. As the weekend past I kept thinking should I answer Beck already? or should I make it longer and see until when is hr going to wait for me? Am I too pushy? mean? arrogant? I wish not. I just don't want to make mistakes again from my past boyfriends like Steven & Ryder. Logan has been the best boyfriend I've ever had from the past, I hope he'll be the same. Ugh! What am I saying? Of course he will, he's been my bestfriend for years and I know he's a good guy.

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello? Who's this?". I asked as an unknown number appeared on my phone.

-PHONE CONVERSATION-

L:"Sorry, It's me. Logan Henderson, I've change my number for private purpose".

V: "So what made you call so early?"

L: "I just want to check you out, if you're doing good?".

V: "Yes I am, Just thinking about myself, Beck & you".

L: "What about me?"

V: "Won't you be devestated, if I date another boy?".

L: "As I told you before NO! I know Beck from the bottom of my manly heart & I know he'll treat you right."

V: "Thanks Loggie-Bear".

L: "Welcome V-Bear, Later! I'll always love you".

V: "Byiee! Muah!".

-END OF PHONE CONVERSATION-

BECK'S POV.

Every time I sleep, I dream of Tori and everyday I wake up I see her in my eyes. Too obssesed? I just don't know what to do to make her believe I won't let her slip away in my arms. She's too fragile and sweet to be hurt. She's amazing, pretty, lovely & everything a guy could asked for. See? Since now I kept talking about Tori. What if? What if? What if I make a suprise gesture this morning? That would be great right?

"Beckett James Oliver! Go eat your breakfast before you lose alot of weight". My mom knocks into my RV bringing some food.

"Sorry mom but I better impress the girl of my life besides you". I replied as I kiss my mom and ran towards my car and drive away.

TORI'S POV.

I got a great view through morning because it's my perfect time of the day but Trina ruined it. Why Trina? Why? Why do she need to sing so loud that it can explode my eardrum? Why do she need to be bossy around this morning? Why do she need to leave me all the chores? Why did she left me hanging w/out any ride to go to school? Why Trina? Why? I guess I better call Beck, he'll give me a ride today.

**To: Beckett Oliver :)**

**Ah? Beck, Good Morning. Can you give me a ride? Trina left me AGAIN! xoxo **

**From: Tori Vega ;)**

******_*Message Sent*_**

**_*One Message Received*_**

**To: Tori Vega ;)**

**Good Morning Ms. Vega. Sorry I can't give you a ride today. I'll make it up to you next time. Promise! :D **

**From: Beckett Oliver :)**

****Beck can't give me a ride, I wonder why? Am I to abusive? I hope not. What is he up to? He seem so busy today, I guess he has some acting lessons to conquer. Before I'm too late for school I better walk. Walking for 5 minutes isn't hard. You might think my house is far from HA but it's not, one time it is because a TV show was filming in my block so they literally "block" my way to school so I need to go in the far route. Thank God! they're not here anymore.

"Hello? Anyone here? Am I late?". I said as I enter the school and it seemed empty. The school halls is decorated w/ pink balloons and roses. "FOLLOW THE ARROWS" I read out loud as I manage to follow the arrows which seemed to be leading somewhere. I've reach the Black Box Theater w/ bands playing romantic music and I see a banner which says : TORI VEGA, It's for YOU!

"May I ask? Who've done this? or planned this?". I asked as someone covered my eyes from the back. Woo! I love suprises.

"He's the boy who you tell your secrets too, spends time with and hates before and I guess you love me now?". Beck said as he twirl me to face him and gave me a rose.

"May I say your so cheesy Mr. Oliver but A for effort". I teased him as I heard him chuckle.

"I've been thinking about you & us. So Miss Tori Vega, what do you say? Will you be mine?". Beck asked as the band starts playing music and people is surronding us even Jade.

"Well? Sure I will. Thanks for this Beck". I said as I hug him.

"Sealed it with a Kiss?". Beck asked as he placed his arm on my cheek.

"Sure Beck or should I say Mr. Boyfriend". I replied as out lips touched and we kiss. I never knew we had so much chemistry. Sparks flew everywhere and I felt it's only me & him. We pulled away after 10 seconds. Everyone cheered and ballons fell from the ceiling. If this was a dream I didn't want it to end. He made it seemed effortless yet sweet. It's safe to say I had the best boyfriend in the world.

JADE'S POV.

Mornings. I hate them. I guess you can add them on the things that I hate. I'm late for school because my car won't work properly. As I enter the school I saw it was decorated and it's empty, I found arrows which should lead somewhere I follow it because I guess it's for me. When I reach the Black Box Theater I saw Beck asking for Tori's hand to be his girl. Of course Vega said yes & they sealed it with a kiss. My heart torn into pieces like it was stepped on and been cut by several scissors alot of times. This can't be!

"Jade! Isn't this adorable? Beck & Tori together". Cat cheered as she jump up and down.

"Cat, I want you to STOP JUMPING!". I yell as Cat stop and turn her happiness to sadness.

"Why are you mean today?". Cat asked as she play w/ her hair.

"ME & BECK are meant to be. Not Vega and Beck!". I said as I emphasize my statement.

"You need to see Beck likes Tori and Tori likes Beck too". Cat said as she run to Robbie. She ain't right. Beck Oliver is mine and no one can ever change that. I'm going to be the future Mrs. Oliver and not Tori Vega! He's MINE! MINE! MINE!

* * *

_**(A/N:)**_

_**Sorry if it's quite short but I want it to be short but sweet. Hahahaha. :) Hope you like it. MUah! xoxoxo**_

_**#JustCallMERIE_**_


	16. My Cinderella Story

_**Hello every1! You can send me request for a story or anything. :) **_

_**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS :P**_

* * *

Chapter 16

My Cinderella Story

**TORI'S POV**

"I Love You With All My Heart". A statement which I thought will never happen in my life and no man is going to express it to me. All my negative thoughts were wrong because here I am with my hand intertwined to my bestfriend and now boyfriend. He's no other than Beckett James Oliver , he's a great guy as I see, a pure gentleman within and out and he's always at my side when I need him. At first I thought it will never work out because I feeling nothing about him but now I realize he mean the world to me.

"Tor, Are you listening? If you're not just tell me, I don't want to look like a fool talking to a girl who doesn't notice me". Beck interrupt as he remove his intertwined hand into mine and lean at his locker. Once again, Oliver is trying to caught my attention even though he already has it.

"I'm sorry. I was just stating my life into my thoughts. On the other hand, how can they think your a fool? By the way you look it's alot farther than I thought". I reasoned my way as I give him a puppy eye look. Oh, I know he'll never resist it.

"I can't get mad at you". As a bad girl I interrupt him by saying "I know". "If your trying to mimick me, It's not working sweetheart. You'll never be a bad girl". He explained with his british accent which he use in Sikowitz Sleepover last grading.

"Alright then, Have you noticed time is really slow today. We're been hanging out in my locker for a long time". I speak irritated while I roam around the hall.

"Are you tired of hanging out with me?". He managed to say it calmly. I never mean to state that, I better clear it out before something goes wrong.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just really want to see Sikowitz already, I just love that goofy man". I defend myself slowly but surely trying not to offend him.

"You worry to much. I was just testing you". He response as he chuckle while the bells decided to ring. I just managed to playfully hit his arm and walk with him to class.

**BECK'S POV**

****A proper girlfriend who doesn't howl or scream always I thought was only just a dream but now I'm sitting at Sikowitz Class with my girlfriend's head on my shoulder. Tori Vega, a girl far apart from Jade, she understands me and a perfect girl as far as I can see.

"Hey Beck, How's your relationship going?". Jade ask sarcastic trying to prove a negative point. She's been insecure among Tori & I because our relationship doesn't involve screaming all the time and fights.

"Can you keep it low? Tor's sleeping, Can't you see?" I stated as I try to keep my voice lower so Tori won't be awake from her sleep. I just adore it when she sleeps, she looks like a fallen angel. What am I saying? I'm like a boy head over heels for a girl which is clearly TRUE.

"Why is she sleeping anyways? What happen last night?". Sikowitz asked as he pop out of nowhere. The room was filled with murmurs with _"Oh, What did you do?" "Did you get some?"._

__"You're all dirty minded freaks. She just got home late from a reunion meeting from her old school Sherwood". I stated and that's where they nod and actually believe in what I'm saying. Darn it, Tori is awake now and they ruin her sleep.

"What did I miss? Something important?". She asked as she warm up and intertwined with my hands.

"Oh, Nothing we're just talking about how perfect you are". Jade replied with her imitation of Tori's voice which seemed to amused me so much. It may amuse me but it will never make me fall for her again.

"Okay, Now let's have a fun activity. All of you are going to perform here in front something remarkable. You can do anything you want!". Sikowitz shouts trying to impress the crowd.

"Tori & I will start it Sikowitz". I volunteer as we walked on stage and stand in front of each other.

"Elvis & Toro you may start". Sikowitz signaled as we breathe for 3 seconds and kiss for about 20 seconds. It was amazing and the class seemed to have fun watching it.

"That concludes our remarkable presentation. We, thank you!". Tori said as we take our bows and proceed to our chairs.

"That wasn't involved in our activity. It's false!". Jade state an irritating opinion or comment. She just can't stand us being happy.

"Actually Jade, It was remarkable and I told you to do anything you like. So for Elvis & Toro you got an A+". As Sikowitz announced it, everyone cheered and everybody congratulates us.

**TORI'S POV**

I can't believe how wonderful this day went. First, Beck make me feel so important. Second, He make me feel comfortable and lastly he express his love to me almost everyday. I guess I found my missing Prince Charming all along? I'm too old to believe those kind of fairytales but for a teenage girl like me I believe in it 'cause it's what I really feel right now. I just love Beck Oliver.

_"Cheer Me Up, Come on Dance with me..." _My phone rings while I was doing my Theatre assignment.

- PHONE CONVO-

Beck: _"Hello my dear. Miss me?"._

Tori: "I_ should ask you that question Mr. Oliver because we just spend each others time for almost 10 hours today"._

Beck: "Okay_ you got me. I just miss you so much"._

Tori_:"We'll see each other tomorrow Mr. Beckett"._

Beck_:"I guess I can give you a ride? Please Ms. Vega?"._

Tori:_ "Of course you can Sir. I'll wait for you tomorrow"._

Beck_: "I'll look forward to it. I'm in a rush, Bye Ms. Vega. I love you"._

Tori:_ "Hurry up! Bye Mr. Oliver, I love you too"._

__- END OF PHONE CONVERSATION-

Did you just notice how sweet he is? When he was with Jade I never saw this side alot. I thought he's just some cool laid back guy who takes things easily but inside him also grows common teenage boys emotions like love, happiness and sadness. He show so much feelings towards me and I just adore it to heaven. Did I told you before I love him?

_*Cheer me up, Come on Dance with me...". _My phone rings another call from Beck? Oh, It's just a message from him.

**To: Tori Vega-Oliver :P**

**Madam Vega, Would you kindly look at your window and be amazed? Love, Beck. **

**From: Beckett Oliver :)**

* * *

****What could it be? If I wanna found out I better take a look at my window and see what he means. He knows I love surprises but only the good kinds. I hope it'll make me smile. Since when does he fail to do that? Never.

" A bouquet of flowers for the lovely Miss Vega and a picnik basket to come with it". Beck said as he stands infront my window. He stands there outside with a huge smile in his face.

"What is this for Mr. Oliver?". I asked as I smiled and feel like a very lucky girl.

"Would you like to have a bedroom picnik my lady?". He response as he climb into my room and give me the bouquet of flowers. They we're pretty and it smells good. He put so much effort in this.

"Of course I would like too. Thanks Beck. I love you." I replied as I peck his lips and arrange the picnik set with him. He managed to make sandwiches, some ordered pizzas and pink lemonade. "Is this the reason why you're in a rush?". I added as I sat with him and eat my sandwich.

"Yes Tori. I just want to make your day special and I love you more". He managed to say it while munching on some huge pizza. He's not just sweet but also funny. Full Package for a boyfriend, I see? We spent hours of talking and enjoying our bedroom picnik. Beck is such an amazing guy, he make me feel like a princess. It's like his Mickey & I'm Minnie, his Donald & I'm Daisy, his Romeo & I'm Juliet and lastly his my Prince Charming & I'm his Cinderella. I can say when his in my life he make me feel it's like a Cinderella Story. :)

* * *

_**Just finished writting this story. What do you think about? Too romantic? Are they a cute couple or something? **_

_**ATTENTION:**_

_**If you want to request anything about writting a Victorious Story for your favorite couple just send it to me in your reviews. I accept One-Shot only. :) **_

_**#JustCallMeRie_**_

_**#OhSnapItzEri_**_


	17. Must Read! Important :)

_**Hello everyone. As you know I'm done writting my story ONE STEP CLOSER (BeriSeries) Just comment in the reviews if you want me to make a epilogue. Also message me if you have an idea on what my next story should be all about. Just be creative. As long as it's Victorious Couples or Vavan, Elevan, Leon&Liz, Matt&Ariana, Leon&Victoria or any pairing in the real life of the Victorious Cast. :)**_

_**Thank you for all the support. I love you all! Muah! xo :) **_


	18. Lovely News

**_So all of you know that I'm going to post an Epilogue but No I won't. Don't be sad! I'm sure you'll be happy when I say I'm already planning to make a sequel for One Step Closer and it's going to be entitled "You're All Mine, Remember?". Actually, I'm already working on it. I've decided to do this because I see how all of you didn't want the story to be over and you all got my attention. Also, I got inspired by all Bori Stories I've read for the week. Just watch out for the sequel! :) ~JustCallMeRie :) _**


End file.
